Please Don't Go
by RouruKim
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana reaksi dua orang namja yang sudah berteman sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing hanya atas dasar sebuah kutukan,.? *LIFE SCHOOL* Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan XiuHan / LuMin Park Chanyeol Slight Chanyeol – Minseok ChanMin Oh Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Park Chanyeol

Slight Chanyeol – Minseok** ChanMin**

Oh Sehun

Rate T, YAOI, Chaptered, Typo bertebaran

**Summary :** Bagaimana reaksi dua orang namja yang sudah berteman sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing hanya atas dasar sebuah kutukan,.?

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan indahnya, Musim Panas mulai tiba. Tapi sayang indahnya matahari dipagi itu tak seindah perasaan kedua namja yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di meja makan.

Seorang Yeoja yang sibuk menuangkan makanan di kedua mangkuk Namja dihadapannya menatap keduanya dengan frustasi sebab ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Yeoja itu melihat wajah asam kedua namja dihadapannya.

Tepatnya bukan kesekian kainya tapi setiap hari Yeoja itu harus melihat wajah kedua namja itu dalam keadaan cemberut tak hanya di meja makan, mereka berdua selalu meributkan hal kecil, mau tidur ribut, mau makan ribut, mau mandi ribut, mau sekolahpun ribut. Yeoja itu sudah merasa bosan dengan tingkah keduanya.

"Yakk.. Minseok ah kenapa denganmu, Apa Luhan membuatmu marah lagi,.?" Tanya seorang Yeoja dihadapannya dengan sabar.

"Ani Ajhum., eoh maksudku Eomma, aku hanya sedikit kesal pada putramu ini. Minseok melirik namja yang duduk disampingnya sambil terus menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kuperbuat eoh,.?" Tanya Namja disamping Minseok.

"Aish.. jangan berpura-pura bodoh wahai Rusa, bukankah setiap hari kau selalu membuatku kesal,.!" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Yeoja dihadapannya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, tak tahu apalagi yang harus diperbuatnya agar kedua namja dihadapannya tidak lagi bertengkar. Sudah sejak Minseok tinggal dengan dia dan suaminya serta putra satu-satunya itu.

"Yaakk,,, anak-anak apa kalian tidak bosan terus bertengkar setiap hari,?" Tanya Yeoja dihadapan Luhan dan Minseok yang ternyata itu adalah Ibu kandung dari seorang Xi Luhan.

"Dia yang memulai Eomma." Jawab Luhan.

"Mwo..! kau bilang aku,.? bukankah kau yang selalu memulai pertengkaran.?" Jawab Minseok.

"Kau yang memulai bukan aku." Balas Luhan.

"Jelas-jelas bukan aku tapi kau, sejak aku tinggal disini kau selalu membuatku marah dan kesal." Jawab Minseok

"Ani, kau yang selalu lebih dulu membuatku marah dan kesal." Balas Luhan.

"Aishhh.. Shiroo..!" Teriak Ibu Luhan.

Keduanya terdiam mendengar teriakan Ibu Luhan.

"Kepala Eomma sakit mendengar kalian terus bertengkar. Untung saja Appa mu sudah berangkat ke kantor, jadi dia tidak melihat pertengkaran kalian berdua." Ibu Luhan menarik nafas.

"Lebih baik kalian segera berangkat ke sekolah daripada disini, terus saja bertengkar." Pinta Ibu Luhan.

"Baiklah, itu usulan yang sangat bagus. Lebih baik segera berangkat ke Sekolah dari pada harus disini dengan Baozi." Ledek Luhan.

"Pletak,..!" Minseok menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Awwww.. Kenapa kau menjitakku eoh dasar Baozi." Luhan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yaakk,.. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Baozi, aku tidak suka dengan nama itu. Aku sudah tak segemuk dulu. Dasar Rusa jelek." Minseok berdiri mengambil tas punggungnya yang berwarna biru lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Ibu Luhan di meja makan.

"Aigoo,, Xi Luhan kenapa kau membuatnya marah. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut padanya. Dia itu kesepian karena tinggal jauh dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dan apa itu Baozi, kenapa kau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baozi. Apa kau tidak tahu, Eomma Minseok pernah mengatakan pada Eomma, kalau Minseok sempat frustasi dengan berat badannya dan melakukan diet ketat gara-gara julukan Baozi yang kau berikan itu."

"Aku hanya bercanda Eomma, lagipula bukan salahku dia kesepian dan tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya. Kenapa dia mau menuruti kemauan orang tuanya dan kemauan Eomma dan Appa. Aku memanggilnya Baozi bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek tapi karena dia memang cute karena pipinya yang seperti Baozi." Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak mengejar Minseok.

"Aku pergi dulu Eomma." Luhan berpamitan dan segera berlari menuju garasi dimana dia menyimpan Mobil Sport kesayangannya.

Sesampainya di depan Rumah, Luhan tak melihat keberadaan Minseok si Namja mungil berpipi Chuby. Karena tak bisa menemukan Minseok, Luhan pun segera menyalakan mobilnya. Luhan yakin kalau Minseok belum berjalan terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Apa dia semarah itu, dasar Baozi." Pikir Luhan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap bisa menemukan sosok namja yang dicarinya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa sampai ke sekolah tanpaku." Luhan menyeringai.

"Kriiiitttt." Luhan mengerem mobilnya didepan Namja yang kini sudah ditemukannya. Luhan turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Minseok. Minseok tidak perduli dengan keberadaan Luhan, dia memilih terus berjalan menghindari Luhan.

"Yakk,, Minseok. Kajja naik ke mobilku.!" Pinta Luhan sambil mengikuti Minseok berjalan.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka jika harus berangkat sekolah bersamaku. Jadi kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengajakku naik ke mobilmu padahal aku sudah bersukarela tidak berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu." Cerca Minseok.

"Aigooo... apa semarah itu,.? Aku memang tidak suka berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bukankah kau tidak tahu arah jalan ke sekolah. Lagipula jika kau hilang di Seoul, Ibuku tak akan berhenti mengomeliku karena mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Kajja..!" Luhan menarik paksa tangan Minseok dan memasukkan Minseok ke dalam mobil.

"Yakk tidak bisakah kau memperlakukanku lebih lembut, tanganku sakit." Minseok mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena genggaman si Rusa.

'Issh... bahkan kau tak meminta maaf karena sudah melukai tanganku.' Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

Selama perjalanan ke Sekolah, tak sedikitpun Minseok membuka mulutnya. Tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Minseok akan cerewet pada Luhan. Meminta untuk menghentikan mobil Luhan hanya untuk membeli segelas Coffee di pinggir jalan ataupun berhenti di depan minimarket hanya untuk membeli sebuah lollypop.

"Yaakk,, apa kau benar-benar marah. Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok yang duduk disebelanya sambil terus menyetir.

Minseok masih mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didadanya. Luhan tak tahan melihat Minseok terus mendiamkannya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sempat frustasi dengan panggilan Baozi yang kuberikan padamu." Kata Luhan.

'Mwo..! Mianhae,? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, dia minta maaf padaku.' Batin Minseok.

"Siapa yang bilang aku Frustasi." Akhirnya Minseok buka suara.

Luhan tersenyum tipis karena Minseok akhirnya mau berbicara, namun Luhan tak menunjukkan senyumannya di depan Minseok.

"Eomma yang bilang padaku. Eomma bilang kau frustasi karena panggilan itu dan melakukan diet mati-matian hanya agar badanmu kurus. Mianhae."

'Mianhae lagi, dia minta maaf lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.' Entah kenapa hati Minseok terasa bahagia mendengar Luhan meminta maaf padanya.

"Aishh.. aku diet karena memang ingin kurus, bukan karena panggilan yang kau berikan itu. Dasar Rusa bodoh mau saja dibodohi Eomma mu." Ejek Minseok.

"Jadi Eomma berbohong padaku." Luhan kesal.

"Yaakkk.. Xi Luhan, kenapa kau tidak berhenti di depan Coffee shop tadi." Teriak Minseok pada Luhan saat Luhan tak menghentikan mobilnya di depan Coffee Shop langganannnya.

"Aku marah karena Eomma sudah membodohiku dan membuatku meminta maaf padamu. Lagipula, Kenapa kau harus minum Coffee setiap hari apa kau tidak bosan.!"

"Yang membodohimu kan Eomma mu bukan aku kenapa kau harus marah padaku. Jadi kau menyesal mengucapkan kata maaf padaku hanya karena kubilang kalau Eomma mu membodohimu tentang dietku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan pada Coffee." Minseok kembali marah pada Luhan.

'Padahal aku benar-benar diet karena panggilan Baozimu bodoh.' Batin Minseok.

"Keurae keurae.. berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu, kau bukan akan TK." Luhan memutar kembali mobilnya dan berhenti di depan Coffee shop.

"Cepatlah turun dan jangan lama-lama." Pinta Luhan.

"Gomawo Luhan Sshi.!"

Minseok tersenyum pada Luhan. Senyuman pertama yang pernah Luhan lihat selama 18 Tahun dia mengenal Minseok. dan ini juga pertamakalinya Minseok memanggilnya Luhan sshi. Padahal selama ini Minseok selalu menyebutnya Rusa jelek atau hanya Luhan saja.

"Deg deg deg deg.!" Jantung Luhan berdetak tak seirama.

Minseok turun dari mobil Luhan dan berjalan memasuki Coffee Shop.

"Yaak ada apa denganmu Luhan, jangan bilang kau menyukai namja itu." Luhan memukul-mukul pelan pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan diri.

15 Menit kemudian Minseok kembali dengan dua Cup Coffee ditangannya.

"Ini,.!" Minseok memberikan satu Cup Coffee yang dipegangnya pada Luhan.

"Apa ini,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja ini Coffee." Jawab Minseok.

"Tapi aku tidak suka Coffee." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya sedikitpun, jadi bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Dan ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku padamu karena kau sudah mau memutar kembali mobilmu ke Coffee Shop ini." Jelas Minseok.

Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan menerima Coffee pemberian Minseok.

"Tenang saja itu Latte, Latte tidak pahit dan rasanya juga enak. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Minseok tersenyum untuk keduakalinya pada Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi senyuman Minseok sukses membuat jantung si Mata Rusa berdetak cepat tak berirama.

Minseok menyeruput Coffee Miliknya.

"Ayo jalan..!" Ajak Minseok.

Luhan tak merespon ajakan Minseok.

"Luhan,!" Panggil Minseok. Namun Luhan tak menjawab panggilan Minseok padanya.

"Yakk Rusa Jelek,.! Kenapa kau diam saja, cepat jalankan mobilmu nanti kita terlambat. Teriak Minseok." Dan panggilan Rusa Jelek sukses membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yaakk kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Rusa jelek. Aku ini Rusa tampan dasar Baozi." Ledek Luhan.

"Aigooo.. terserah kau saja, yang penting segera nyalakan mesin mobilmu dan berangkat ke sekolah. Nanti kita terlambat."

"Kita tidak mungkin terlambat, ini masih jam 7.00 pagi. Apa kau lupa kalau kita masuk ke kelas itu jam 8.00 pagi."

"Keurae,. Terserah apa Maumu." Balas Minseok.

Luhan menyalakan kembali mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

5 menit kemudian, Luhan dan Minseok sudah sampai di "Moonlight International High School", Tempat dimana Luhan dan Minseok bersekolah kini.

Luhan memarkir mobilnya lalu turun dari mobil diikuti Minseok dibelakangnya. Tak lupa dia membawa serta Coffee yang diberikan Minseok padanya.

Sudah sebulan Minseok bersekolah disana, tapi entah kenapa Minseok masih selalu merasa asing dengan suasana sekolah. Bahkan Minseok tak punya teman karena terlalu pendiam. Itulah sebabnya Minseok akan selalu mengikuti Luhan kemanapun Luhan pergi.

Jika Luhan berhenti berjalan, maka Minseok juga akan berhenti berjalan. Jika Luhan menghampiri teman clubnya maka Minseok juga akan mengikuti Luhan. Bahkan jika Luhan tak pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang, maka Minseok juga tidak akan pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Sehingga semua teman sekolah Luhan akan mengejek Luhan jika Minsoek terus menerus menempel pada Luhan. Beruntung Minseok tak mengikuti Luhan ke Toilet.

Luhan sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tak lupa disamping luhan ada Minseok yang selalu menempel pada Luhan.

"Luhan Ge,.!" Panggil Seorang namja jangkung bermata panda.

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara.

"Tao Sshi,.!" Luhan menghampiri Tao.

"Lu Ge, sepulang sekolah nanti apa kau mau ikut denganku dan yang lain,?" Tanya Tao.

"Kemana,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kami ingin menonton pertandingan sepak bola persahabatan antara Korea Selatan melawan China."

"Jongmallyeo,.? Tapi aku,,.." Luhan sedikit ragu dan menoleh pada Minseok yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Aakkhh,.. aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kau tidak bisa ikut karena Minseok kan.? Baiklah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Tao dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu." Tao meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan kesal, Luhan Tahu kalau secara tak langsung Tao sedang mengejeknya. Mengejek Luhan yang selalu diikuti oleh Minseok kemanapun Luhan pergi.

Luhan berbalik kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti oleh Minseok disampingnya.

Minseok menabrak Luhan saat Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo, kenapa mendadak berhenti, apa ada yang memanggilmu lagi,.?" Tanya Minseok sambil melihat kesekeliling sekolah mencari-cari siapa lagi yang memanggil Luhan kali ini.

"Waeyo Luhan,.?" Minseok kembali bertanya saat tak mendapat jawaban dari sang Rusa.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengikutiku..! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku,.!" Teriak Luhan.

"Jlebb,.!" Minseok terkejut karena Luhan berteriak padanya dihadapan banyak orang. Dan seketika semua orang memandang ke arah Minseok dan Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya,.? Aku hanya menuruti perintah Ibumu bodoh,.!" Jawab Minseok.

"Berhenti mengatakan kalau kau hanya menuruti perintah Ibuku. Sudah sebulan kau sekolah disini, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu setiap ruangan yang ada disini." Balas Luhan.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah mengikutimu lagi. Kau puas..!? kau pikir aku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri,! Dasar Rusa jelek."

Minseok menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Luhan saat hendak pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

"Yaaakkk..! Siapa yang kau bilang Rusa Jelek,..?" Teriak Luhan sambil menyeruput Coffee pemberian Minseok.

"Mwo..! ternyata yang dia bilang itu benar, Coffee ini enak sekali." Luhan kembali menyeruput Coffeenya sambil memandang Minseok yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Luhan memandang kesekelilingnya. Dia baru sadar kalau banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Dia juga baru sadar kalau dia sudah memarahi Minseok dihadapan banyak orang.

'Mianhae Minseok, Aku hanya ingin kau belajar mandiri dan tidak menempel terus padaku. itu akan baik buatmu, agar kau bisa punya teman selain aku di sekolah ini.' Batin Luhan.

Minseok terus berjalan. Berjalan hingga tak sadar kalau dia sudah melewati kelasnya.

"Asdhjgftjfjdjsksldh...!"

Minseok terus menggerutu tak jelas, terus menyumpahi Luhan karena Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tak mengikutinya lagi.

"Ada apa dengan dia, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengucapkan kata maaf padaku, tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia membentakku dihadapan semua orang."

"Braakkk,..!"

.

.

.

.

**TEBESEH**

Mian kalo ceritanya agak maksa :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Park Chanyeol

Slight Chanyeol – Minseok** ChanMin**

Oh Sehun

Rate T, YAOI, Chaptered, Typo bertebaran

**Summary :** Bagaimana reaksi dua orang namja yang sudah berteman sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing hanya atas dasar sebuah kutukan,.?

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Asdhjgftjfjdjsksldh...!"

Minseok terus menggerutu tak jelas, terus menyumpahi Luhan karena Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tak mengikutinya lagi.

"Ada apa dengan Rusa jelek itu, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengucapkan kata maaf padaku dan bersikap manis, aku juga sudah tersenyum padanya hari ini. Oh tidak, itu senyuman pertamaku padanya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia membentakku dihadapan semua orang."

"Braakkk,..!"

Karena tak melihat jalan yang sedang dilaluinya, Minseok menabrak seseorang dihadapannya.

"Mianhae,.. Mianhae,.. aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Minseok sambil terus menerus membungkuk pada namja dihadapannya.

Tidak apa-apa, aku baik baik saja dan berhentilah membungkuk. Pinta Namja di hadapan Minseok.

Minseok menengadah menatap wajah Namja yang ditabraknya.

'Ommoo.. kenapa dia tinggi sekali. Apa saja yang dia makan sampai setinggi itu.' Batin Minseok.

"Hei,, apa kau baik baik saja,.?" Tanya Namja di hadapan Minseok.

"Eoh,. euung ne aku baik baik saja." Jawab Minseok.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau bisa menunjukkan padaku dimana ruang gurunya,.?"

"Jeng jrengg..!" Minseok bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama ini yang dia lakukan hanya menempeli Luhan hingga dia tak pernah tahu dimana letak ruang Guru. Tapi Minseok malu jika harus mengatakan pada namja dihadapannya kalau Minseok tidak tahu dimana letak ruang gurunya.

"Hey,.. apa kau tahu dan bisa menunjukkannya padaku." Namja jangkung itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok.

"Ngg.. Lurus saja lalu belok ke kiri lalu lurus lagi, setelah kau melihat pohon cemara disana kau belok lagi ke kanan dan kembali berjalan lurus. Disitulah letak ruang guru."

"Ups.." Minseok menutup mulutnya karena dia sadar kalau dia sudah asal mengucapkan jalan pada si namja jangkung.

'Apa yang kau katakan Minseok, apa kau ingin membuat namja ini tersesat karena ulahmu.' Batin Minseok.

Belum Minseok menjelaskan kalau dia asal menyebut jalan, namja jangkung dihadapannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"He-ey,. Ah..! Bagaimana ini, dia pasti akan marah padaku." Pikir Minseok.

Kini Minseok sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Jarum jam di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 7.30, itu artinya masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk Minseok beristirahat sejenak dari rasa penat.

"Eomma,, aku ingin pulang ke Jepang dan tinggal bersamamu lagi lalu bermain dengan teman sekolahku disana." Rengek Minseok.

"Yamada san, Yuriko san, Takeda san. Aku merindukan kalian."

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

.

.

"Eomma apa kau benar-benar percaya pada kutukan kakek tua itu.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun Eomma dan Appa mencoba menepis semua hal buruk tentang kutukan itu, tapi wajah kakek tua itu terus menerus datang menghantui Eomma dan Appa di dalam mimpi."

"Tapi dijodohkan,.? Itu sangat menyebalkan Eomma. Itu kata-kata paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar. Ini sudah jaman modern mana mungkin ada kutukan."

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh. Usiamu sudah 18 tahun dan Kau tidak pernah punya pacar selama ini."

"Aku belum punya pacar karena aku belum menemukan yang cocok Eomma. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kutukan si kakek tua itu Eomma,.?"

"Begini,, kau tahu kan kalau Appa mu dan Appa Luhan bersahabat sejak kecil.?"

"Ne aku tahu Eomma."

"Dulu Appa mu dan Appa Luhan pernah mengejek seorang kakek tua yang meminta dibelikan makanan. karena merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak, lantas si kakek itu mengatakan kalau dia mengutuk keturunan Appa mu dan Appa Luhan."

"Mwo,..!" Minseok membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

"Kakek itu bilang kalau isteri Appa mu dan Isteri Appa Luhan yaitu Eomma dan Eomma nya Luhan akan sama-sama mempunyai anak seorang namja. Dan anak yang dilahirkan Eomma tidak akan pernah punya kekasih. Kakek itu bilang kalau kau hanya akan menikah dengan Luhan. Jika kau tidak menikah dengan Luhan, maka kau dan Luhan akan menjadi perjaka tua selamanya tanpa ada siapapun yang menyukai baik itu Yeoja ataupun namja."

(Mian agak maksa Cerita kutukannya)

"Awalnya Appa mu tidak percaya dengan kutukan kakek itu, tapi setelah Eomma dan Eomma Luhan melahirkan kalian yang sama2 seorang namja, semua itu berubah. Kami mulai ketakutan, itulah sebabnya kami pindah ke jepang untuk mencoba menolak kutukan tersebut dengan cara menjauhkan kau dan Luhan. "

"Tapi setelah 18 tahun ini Eomma dan Appa tak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan siapapun, kau juga tidak pernah bercerita pada Eomma apakah ada namja atau yeoja yang menyukaimu. Eomma dan Appa mulai khawatir tentang kutukan itu, begitupun dengan Eomma dan Appa Luhan. Jadi kami juga Eomma dan Appa Luhan sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kau dan Luhan."

Minseok mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Tapi Eomma, jika aku harus dijodohkan dengan Luhan itu berarti aku harus pindah sekolah dan meninggalkan semua temanku disini dan juga harus tinggal jauh dari Eomma dan Appa." Minseok merengek.

"Dan kenapa harus Luhan Eomma, aku tidak menyukainya. Dia selalu mengejekku sejak aku masih tinggal di Korea 12 tahun yang lalu."

"Pokoknya Eomma tidak mau mendengar penolakan darimu. Kau bisa mendapatkan banyak teman lagi di Seoul nanti."

"Eomma pikir mendapatkan teman itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Minseok pergi meninggalkan Ibunya lalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Sementara di Seoul sana Luhan juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Minseok. Yaitu penolakannya terhadap perjodohannya dengan Minseok. Namja gembul dan berpipi chubby yang suka dia ejek dulu.

"Appa,. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Aku akan bunuh diri jika Appa dan Eomma benar-benar menjodohkanku dengan Minseok. Aku tidak suka Minseok Appa, Eomma. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman tak lebih dari itu."

"Coba saja bunuh diri. Tapi sebelum kau bunuh diri kau akan lebih dulu melihat kami tergeletak tak bernyawa." Ancam Ayah Luhan.

"Aishh,.. jadi Appa dan Eomma balik mengancamku." Luhan Frustasi.

Luhan sedang berada di kamarnya, dia terus mondar-mandir memikirkan perjodohannya dengan Minseok.

"Shittttt...! Kenapa harus ada kata **DIJODOHKAN** di dunia ini.? Aku benci kata-kata itu. Dan kenapa, kenapa harus Minseok."

**.**

**.**

**Back To Minseok in Japan.**

.  
>.<p>

Tanpa berpikir lama, ayah dan Ibu Minseok langsung mengurus kepindahan Minseok dari sekolahnya di Jepang. Setelah semua urusan sekolah Minseok selesai, Ayah dan Ibu Minseok langsung mengantar Minseok ke Korea tepatnya ke rumah Xi Luhan. Teman kecil Minseok yang selalu mengejek Minseok karena Minseok gemuk.

Tepat pukul 12.30 siang, pesawat yang Minseok naiki bersama kedua orang tuanya mendarat mulus di Incheon Airport.

Minseok terus mempotkan bibirya tanda tak setuju dengan keputusan kedua orangtuanya.

"Minseok berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu. Eomma tidak mau sampai keluarga paman Xi melihat wajah masammu itu." Kata Ibu Minseok.

"Haaahhhh..!" Minseok menghela nafas pasrah menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan.

Minseok terus mengikuti kedua orangtuanya dari belakang. Dengan tas ransel biru kesayangannya yang menempel di punggung. Sedangkan dua koper besar miliknya berisi barang-barang Minseok dibawa oleh Ayah Minseok.

"Jun Pyo Sshi,..!" Teriak seseorang.

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggil nama Ayahnya.

"Eoh,.. Xi Myunggu." Ayah Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga Xi yang menjemputnya di Airport.

'Eoh itu Paman Xi.' Batin Minseok.

'Dan juga bibi Xi daan...' Minseok melihat seorang namja yang berdiri disamping Bibi Xi. Ya benar dia adalah Luhan, namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan Minseok.

Mata keduanya bertemu. Namun Minseok tak menunjukkan Expresi apapun pada Luhan.

'Apa itu benar-benar si Baozi Minseok, kemana perut gendut dan pipi Chubby nya.' Luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya.

Keluarga Minseok bertemu sapa. Mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu, kecuali Luhan dan Minseok yang hanya diam tanpa expresi sedikitpun.

"Eonni, apakah Ini Minseok mu,?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Anyeong Paman Xi, Bibi Xi. Minseok Imnida lama tak bertemu." Minseok membungkuk memberi salam.

"Aigooo,.. Dia manis sekali, suamiku sepertinya aku menyukai Minseok."

Ayah Luhan tersenyum tanda setuju. Dan Minseok hanya tertunduk malu mendengar pujian dari orangtua Luhan.

'Apanya yang manis, Baozi tetaplah Baozi.' Batin Luhan.

"Dan apakah ini Luhan,?" Tebak Ayah Minseok.

"Ne, aku Luhan Paman, Bibi. Lama tidak berjumpa." Luhan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Suamiku dia sangat tampan." Kata Ibu Minseok.

'Aigoo ada apa dengan kalian, aku disebut manis sedangkan rusa jelek itu dibilang tampan. Yang tampan itu aku bukan dia." Minseok menatap ngeri pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Luhan, Minseok kenapa kalian diam saja. Apa kalian tidak saling rindu,.? Bukankah sudah 12 Tahun kalian tidak bertemu,.?" Kata Ibu Luhan.

'Aisshhh,.. haruskah aku juga memberi salam padanya.'

"Eoh,. Anyeong Minseok lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu.!" Terpaksa Luhan memberi salam pada Minseok.

"Anyeong Luhan,. Lama tak bertemu juga, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Minseok dingin.

"Aww,..!" Minseok berteriak saat Ibu Minseok mencubit pinggang Minseok.

"Eomma sakitt." Minseok meringis kecil.

"Jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu, bersikap manislah." Bisik Ibu Minseok.

"Keurae keurae,. Eomma tinggal bilang saja tak perlu mencubitku." Bisik Minseok.

"Kajja, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Ajak Ayah Luhan.

Sesampainya di Luar Airport.

"Minseok, kau satu mobil dengan Luhan yah. Karena mobil Paman dan Bibi tidak muat jika kau ikut dengan mobil Paman Xi." Kata Ibu Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk pasrah. Dimasukkannya koper miliknya kedalam bagasi mobil Luhan dan satu koper lainnya di bagasi mobil Ayah Luhan.

Minseok mengikuti Luhan, lalu masuk ke mobil Luhan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan menjalankan mobil miliknya setelah mobil Ayah Luhan melaju lebih dulu.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan dari Airport ke rumah Luhan di Seoul 1 jam. Sementara orangtua Luhan dan Minseok saling mengobrol mengenai perjodohan Luhan dan Minseok, Minseok dan Luhan hanya diam membisu tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat senang dengan perjodohan ini,.?" Luhan buka Suara.

"Isshh,, apa seperti itu pendapatmu,.?" Jawab Minseok.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat populer sejak kecil. Aku yakin kau sangat bahagia saat orangtuamu mengatakan kalau kau akan dijodohkan denganku."

Rasa percaya dirimu terlalu besar Tuan Rusa. Jika kau sangat populer mana Yeoja / namja chingu mu. Sepertinya kau yang bahagia dengan perjodohan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui kekasihku jika kau tinggal di Jepang. Apa menurutmu wajahku terlihat bahagia,.?" Luhan menoleh pada Minseok.

"Apa menurutmu wajahku juga terlihat bahagia,.?" Balas Minseok.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu. Tidak sama sekali."

"Kau pikir aku juga menyukaimu. Rusa bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh Baozi,.?"

"Jleebb,.!" Hati Minseok sakit mendengar panggilan itu. Mendengar panggilan itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku Baozi. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sedikitpun. Kata-kata itu,,, kata itu." Minseok tak meneruskan perkataanya.

"Kenapa dengan kata itu, bukankah kau memang seperti Baozi.?"

Minseok kesal dan memilih diam tak menjawab.

"Baiklah,, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menolak.? Seharusnya kau bisa menolak."

"Pertanyaan yang sama akan ku ajukan padamu Rusa, kenapa kau juga tidak menolak."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika orangtuaku mengatakan kalau aku akan melihat jasad mereka jika aku menolak."

"Baiklah,, jawabanku sama sepertimu."

"Aigooo.. kenapa kau selalu mengikuti semua jawabanku."

"Karena aku malas menjawab." Kata Minseok dingin.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, Minseok masih bersikap dingin pada Luhan. Diam-diam Orang tua mereka melihat itu.

"Bagaimna ini, kita tidak bisa menyatukan mereka jika mereka terus seperti itu." Kata Ibu Luhan.

"Kau benar adik." Kata Ibu Minseok.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana,.?" Tanya Ayah Minseok.

Hmmm,.. Ayah Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak boleh terlalu lama menemani Minseok disini. Agar Minseok dekat dengan Luhan."

"Kau benar Myunggu. Isteriku, yang dikatakan Myunggu benar, kita tidak boleh terlalu lama menemani Minseok disini agar Minseok dan Luhan menjadi cepat akrab."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang besok setelah menyelesaikan administrasi kepindahan Minseok ke sekolah barunya."

Ayah Minseok mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya Minseok baru saja mengurus kepindahannya ke sekolah yang baru. Yaitu sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan. Minseok merengek saat mengetahui kalau ayah dan Ibunya akan langsung pulang ke Jepang setelah mereka selesai mengurus sekolah Minseok.

"Eomma tak bisakah Eomma dan Appa menemaniku sedikit lebih lama disini. Walaupun Seoul adalah tempat dimana aku dilahirkan 18 Tahun yang lalu, tapi aku masih Asing Eomma."

"Mianhae Minseok, Appa masih ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan di perusahaan kita. Jadi Appa dan Eomma harus segera kembali." Ayah Minseok berbohong.

"Apakah pekerjaanmu lebih penting daripada aku Appa,.?" Minseok tertunduk sedih.

"Mianhae, orangtua Luhan dan Luhan pasti akan membantumu beradaptasi. Jadi kau jangan khawatir."

'Bagaimana Appa bisa mempercayakanku pada Rusa jelek itu.' Batin Minseok.

'Kalian tidak tahu betapa jahatnya dia padaku Appa, Eomma.' Minseok pasrah.

Hari itu juga Minseok mengantar kepergian orangtuanya ke Airport ditemani Luhan dan orangtua Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**Flasback End.**

.

.

"Haaaahhhhhhh...!" Minseok menarik nafas.

"Eomma.. Appa...! Tidak terasa sudah sebulan aku tidak tinggal bersama kalian."

"Drrriiiiiinnnnnggggggggg..!" Suara bel masuk berbunyi. Minseok segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Memasuki kelasnya lalu duduk dibangkunya.

Minseok duduk sendirian karena Luhan tidak mau duduk dengan Minseok.

Minseok menatap sinis pada Luhan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Minseok.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Gong Songsaengnim.

"Anyeong Anak-anak,..!" Sapa Gong Saem.

"Anyeong Saem nim." Jawab semua murid serempak.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Dia siswa pindahan dari Indonesia. Chanyeol masuklah." Panggil Gong Saem.

Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah seorang namja berperawakan jangkung bak jerapah di kebun binatang.

"Hhuuuppp,.!" Minseok terkesiap saat mengetahui siapa yang memasuki kelasnya.

'Shhiitt, bukankah dia namja yang tadi bertanya dimana letak ruang guru padaku.' Batin Minseok.

"Matilah aku, seseorang tolong cekik aku sekarang juga agar aku mati. Atau kalau tidak ada yang mau menyekikku tolong sembunyikan aku dimanapun agar namja jangkung itu tidak bisa melihatku. Tolong lipat aku dan masukkan aku kedalam tasku lalu buang ke selokan atau tong sampah. GOD Tasukete Kureru. Aku membutuhkan Aladin untuk meminjam lampu ajaib miliknya. Mengeluarkan jin dari dalam lampunya lalu memintanya untuk membuatku menghilag. Tidak-tidak aku butuh kantung ajaib milik doraemon, lalu meminjam alat pengecil tubuh agar aku bisa menyelinap ke bawah pintu tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.' Batin Minseok berkecamuk.

Namja jangkung itu melirik ke arah Minseok yang sedang terlihat gusar. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Minseok langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah pada namja jangkung tersebut.

Namja jangkung tersebut mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeong haseyo Park Chanyeol Imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku murid pindahan dari Indonesia tapi aku asli orang Korea. Salam kenal." Chanyeol membungkuk.

"Chanyeol Sshi. Kau bisa duduk sebangku dengan Minseok." kata Gong Saem.

Chanyeol terlihat senang tapi tidak dengan Minseok.

'Kenapa harus denganku, apa tidak ada bangku kosong yang lain.' Minseok menoleh kesemua arah dan memang hanya bangku disebelanya lah yang kosong.

"Baik Seongsaengnim." Kemudian Chnayeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju Meja Minseok dan duduk di bangku kosong disebelah kanan Minseok.

"Anyeong Chanyeol Imnida. Siapa namamu,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

'Eoh, apa dia tidak mengingatku, aku kan sudah memberikan jalan yang salah padanya.' Batin Minseok.

"Hey,.. manis siapa namamu."

'Mwo,.! Manis,?' Minseok tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjawab. Tidak apa-apa." Kata Chanyeol.

"Eoh Mianhae, Kim Minseok Imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Minseok." Jawab Minseok.

Minseok dan Chanyeol berjabat tangan.

'Sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku.' Minseok terkekeh.

Karena Chanyeol orang yang easy going. Chanyeol tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk akrab dengan Minseok. Bahkan Minseok tertawa saat Chanyeol membisikkan lelucon pada Minseok saat menunggu guru selanjutnya.

Sedangkan namja yang duduk tak jauh dari Minseok melihat Minseok dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya Luhan Cemburu pada Chanyeol yang bisa dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Minseok.

'Yaakk Xi Luhan, seharusnya kau senang melihat Minseok punya teman baru di sekolah ini. Itu berarti Minseok tidak akan menempel padamu lagi.' Batin Luhan.

"Ddrrriiiiinnnngggg...!" Bel Istirahat berbunyi. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju kantin sekolah. Setelah dia berada di depan pintu, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya ke arah Minseok dan Chanyeol yang masih asik mengobrol.

'Apa dia tidak akan mengikutiku ke kantin.' Batin Luhan.

"Aaakkkhhh Bukankah itu bagus." Luhan pergi ke kantin sendirian.

Sesampainya di kantin, Luhan melihat Tao dan temannya yang lain sedang mengobrol. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk bersama mereka setelah memesan makanan dan Minuman yang kini sudah ada ditangannya.

"Hi Guys.!" Sapa Luhan.

Semua teman Luhan heran saat mendapati Luhan sendirian alias tak ada Minseok yang menempelinya.

"Luhan Sshi,. Dimana Minseokmu, tumben dia tidak menempelimu ke kantin.?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Eoh itu, tenanglah guys,, sekarang Minseok sudah punya teman baru, jadi dia tidak akan menempel lagi padaku. dan aku bisa ikut bergabung dengan kalian lagi." Luhan tertawa bahagia.

"Jongmallyeo,. Siapa orang yang menjadi teman baru Minseok,.?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia siswa baru, dia pindahan dari Indonesia dan duduk sebangku dengan Minseok di kelas."

"Apa kau tidak cemburu,.?" Tanya Yixing yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu di belakang Luhan.

"Aish kau mengagetkanku Yixing. cemburu kau bilang,.! Bagaimana bisa aku cemburu jika aku tidak pernah menyukainya sama sekali."

"Apa kau yakin tidak menyukainya,.?" Baekhyun memanas manasi Luhan.

"Tentu saja yakin. Luhan Hyung kan hanya menyukaiku. Iya kan,.?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja muncul.

"Diam kau Oh Sehun, kau berisik sekali.!" Kata Luhan.

"Tentu saja yakin, aku malah senang karena akhirnya aku terbebas dari Minseok." Luhan kembali tertawa.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan berhenti tertawa saat melihat Minseok dan Chanyeol di kantin sekolah. Minseok berjalan beriringan sambil terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa Itu namja yang menjadi teman baru Minseok,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan diam tak menjawab. Mata dan pikirannya kini terfokus pada Minseok.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau mengingatku.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatmu, kau sudah menunjukkan jalan yang salah padaku. hampir saja aku tersesat." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Mianhae mianhae, sebenarnya aku ingin jujur padamu, tapi aku malu mengatakannya." Kata Minseok sambil mengambil pesanannya.

Minseok melihat Luhan yang sedang bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

'Kau lihat, sudah kubilang aku bisa tanpamu. Baru saja beberapa jam aku mengatakan itu padamu, Tuhan mengirimkan seorang teman baru padaku dan tentu saja lebih baik darimu. Dia tidak berteriak sat berbicara, dia tidak mengejekku, dia juga lembut.' Batin Minseok.

Minseok dan Chanyeol duduk diseberang bangku Luhan.

"Jadi kau baru sebulan sekolah disini,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. dulu aku sekolah di Jepang." Jawab Minseok sambil menyapkan Kimbab ke mulutnya.

"Jepang,.? Aku ingin sekali kesana. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Orang tuamu.?"

"Mereka kembali ke Jepang setelah mendaftarkanku sekolah disini."

"Jadi mereka meninggalkanmu sendiri disini,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak sendiri juga. Aku tinggal di rumah sahabat karib Ayahku."

"Tapi kenapa kau harus pindah ke sini jika orangtuamu tidak ikut pindah denganmu kesini."

"Alasannya sangat rumit. Tidak akan selesai diceritakan dalam waktu satu hari. Dan kau tidak akan percaya padaku jika aku mengatakannya padamu."

"Begitukah,.?"

"Hmmm,.. !" Kata Minseok sambil mengunyah Kimbab ke mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu berbicaralah sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang."

"Bicara Apa,.?"

"Apa saja."

"Sulit jika harus berbicara tiba-tiba, kecuali jika ada yang mengajakku berbicara bahasa Jepang, aku akan dengan lancar menjawab dengan bahasa jepang juga.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu dengan bahasa Jepang." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Hmmm.." Minseok berusaha menelan sisa Kimbab dimulutnya.

"Hajimemashite Watashi wa Kim Minseok desu. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu.!"

"Apa itu artinya,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu artinya _**Salam Kenal Saya Adalah Kim Minseok. Senang Berkenalan Dengan Anda**_." Jawab Minseok sambil kembali menyuapkan Kimbab.

"Hahaha.. ada nasi di bibirmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"benarkah,.?" Tanya Minseok. Minsoek mencoba menyingkirkan nasi dibibirnya tapi tak berhasil.

"Apa disini,.?" Minseok mengusapkan tangannya dibibir.

"Clek.!" Minseok terdiam saat Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya dan mengambil nasi yang menempel dibibir Minseok.

"Lihat.!" Chanyeol menunjukkan sebutir nasi yang dia ambil dari bibir Minseok lalu membuangnya. sedangkan Minseok masih terdiam tak percaya pada perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ahm.." Minseok pura-pura batuk.

"Oh ya Yeoll sshi. Bagamana denganmu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Orangtuaku adala Dubes Korea untuk Indonesia, dua bulan lalu aku ikut pindah bersama mereka. Tapi aku tidak betah tinggal disana, Jakarta sangat panas dan aku tidak mengerti bahasa mereka."

"Kau kan bisa belajar." Balas Minseok.

"Aku malas. Lebih baik aku tinggal sendiri di Korea dan sekolah disini. Beruntung Orangtuaku menyetujui keputusanku."

"Kau sangat beruntung Yeoll Sshi." Kata Minseok.

"Aaawwww...!" Minseok memekik keras saat seseorang menarik paksa tangannya.

"Heeyyyy apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan tanganku..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TEBESEH Again.

.

.

**Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah mau dan sempat baca dan review ff ini di chapter pertama. :-D maaf kalau mungkin ada yang ga aku bales.**

**Summary :** Bagaimana reaksi dua orang namja yang sudah berteman sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing hanya atas dasar sebuah kutukan,.?


	3. Chapter 3

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Park Chanyeol

Slight Chanyeol – Minseok** ChanMin**

Oh Sehun

Rate T, YAOI, Chaptered, Typo bertebaran

**Summary :** Bagaimana reaksi dua orang namja yang sudah berteman sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing hanya atas dasar sebuah kutukan,.?

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Clep.!" Minseok terkesiap saat Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya dan mengambil nasi yang menempel dibibir Minseok.

"Lihat.!" Chanyeol menunjukkan sebutir nasi yang dia ambil dari bibir Minseok lalu membuangnya. sedangkan Minseok masih terdiam tak percaya pada perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ahm.." Minseok pura-pura batuk.

"Oh ya Yeoll sshi. Bagamana denganmu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Orangtuaku adalah Dubes Korea untuk Indonesia, dua bulan lalu aku ikut pindah bersama mereka. Tapi aku tidak betah tinggal disana, Jakarta sangat panas dan aku tidak mengerti bahasa mereka."

"Kau kan bisa belajar." Balas Minseok.

"Aku malas. Lebih baik aku tinggal sendiri di Korea dan sekolah disini. Beruntung Orangtuaku menyetujui keputusanku."

"Kau sangat beruntung Yeoll Sshi." Kata Minseok.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Minseok dan Chanyeol merasa hatinya terbakar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu padahal Luhan bilang Luhan tidak menyukai Minseok sama sekali, mungkinkah dia menyesal karena membiarkan Minseok menjauhinya atas keinginannya.

"Aaawwww...!" Minseok memekik keras saat seseorang menarik paksa tangannya.

"Heeyyyy apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan tanganku..!"

Luhan menarik Minseok membawanya pergi dari kantin sekolah meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dengan mulut enganga.

"Xi Luhan.. berhenti kubilang.!" Minseok berhasil melepaskan tangannya.

Minseok meringis meniup pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bisakah kau tidak membuat tanganku sakit.? Hari ini kau sudah duakali melukai pergelangan tanganku." Teriak Minseok.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengannya." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang,.? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan,.? Tadi pagi kau sendiri yang bilang padaku untuk tidak mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan menempel terus padamu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak suka saat aku sudah mendapatkan teman baru.?"

Luhan terdiam.

'Benar juga, kenapa aku harus marah? Seharusnya kan aku senang. Bukankah itu yang kuinginkan tadi pagi. Menyuruh Minseok menjauhimu agar dia bisa mandiri dan punya teman di sekolah ini.' Batin Luhan.

"Tapi aku,.."

"Oh ya,, tadi pagi Tao mengajakmu menonton pertandingan sepak bola kan,.? Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja aku tidak akan menempel padamu. Aku akan pulang sendiri naik Taxi." Minseok pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sshiiiitttt..!" Apa yang Sudah kau lakukan Xi Luhan.

Minseok kembali ke kelas setelah melihat Chanyeol tak ada lagi di kantin lagi.

"Chanyeol, mianhae.!" Minseok menghampiri Chanyeol lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa Minseok. Oh ya, siapa namja tadi, apa dia kekasihmu,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan perdulikan dia."

Sesaat kemudian Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya bersama Sehun. Luhan menatap sinis pada chanyeol dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang lebih sinis oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang menunggu Taxi di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Minseok kajja aku antar kau pulang." Ajak Chanyeol saat melihat Minseok masih berdiri menunggu Taxi.

"Gwaenchana Chanyeol, aku akan pulang naik Taxi saja." Jawab Minseok.

"Kajja, tidak apa-apa. Sekalian aku ingin tahu dimana rumahmu."

"Hmmm... Baiklah jika kau memaksa,." Minseok akan memasuki mobil Chanyeol namun tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan menarik tangan Minseok.

"Kajja kita pulang, Eomma pasti sudah menunggu."

"Lepaskan tanganku Luhan.!" Perintah Minseok.

"Bukankah kau ingin sekali menonton pertandingan sepak bola dengan anggota club mu,.? Jadi pergilah."

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi. Mereka sudah pergi tanpa aku."

"Kau kan bisa menyusul mereka."

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau pulang saja."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, aku tidak mau menempel padamu lagi.

"Aku akan pulang denganmu."

"Tapi aku akan pulang dengan Chanyeol, aku tidak mau teman-temanmu mengejekmu lagi karena aku terus menempel padamu seperti seekor Lintah." Minseok pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Shittt..!" Luhan menendang mobilnya yang tak berdosa. Sepertinya Tanduk rusa Luhan berganti dengan tanduk Iblis yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Kajja..!" ajak Minseok.

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Minseok lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan namja tadi, sepertinya dia sangat mengenalmu.? Chanyeol masih penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Dia itu teman masa kecilku, namanya Luhan. Dan selama aku di Korea aku tinggal di rumah Orangtuanya."

"Jadi sahabat Ayahmu itu orangtua Luhan,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, kau benar Chanyeol Sshi."

"Tapi sepertinya dia sangat kasar padamu."

"Begitulah, dia memang seperti itu. Entah kenapa, dia selalu bersikap kasar padaku."

Sesampainya di rumah, Minseok langsung disapa dengan senyuman hangat dari Ibu Luhan.

"Minseok ah,.. kau sudah pulang. Dimana Luhan,.?"

"Euhm.. begini Eomma, hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama Luhan. Hari ini aku pulang bersama teman baruku. Namanya Chanyeol."

'Jadi ini Ibu Luhan?' Batin Chanyeol.

"Anyeong Bibi. Park Chanyeol Imnida." Chanyeol membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

Ibu Luhan terlihat tidak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi Ibu Luhan pandai menyembunyikan Expresi ketidaksukaannya.

"Ne, Chanyeol. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Minseok pulang. Minseok kajja masuk Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Apa Eomma tidak ingin meng-.. "

"Sudah kajja masuk.!" Ibu Luhan tak membiarkan Minseok menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Ibu Luhan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Minseok. Ibu Luhan tahu kalau Minseok ingin mengajak Chanyeol mampir dan ikut makan bersama.

Setelah Minseok berganti pakaian, kini Minseok sudah berada di meja makan bersama Ayah dan Ibu Luhan.

"Cklekk..!" Luhan baru saja datang, wajahnya sangat kusut.

"Luhan kajja ganti pakaianmu dan makan bersama." Pinta Ibu Luhan

Luhan menoleh. Dia menatap kosong kearah Minseok dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Luhan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang juga kamar Minseok.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan Minseok, apa kau tahu sesuatu.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Aniyo Eomma aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Minseok yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi,.?" Tanya Ayah Luhan.

"Hmm,.. Sedikit Appa. Tapi kurasa yang kulakukan sudah benar."

"Apa itu,.?" Tanya Ayah Luhan.

"Luhan memintaku untuk tidak mengikutinya terus saat di sekolah dan aku menurutinya, lalu aku mendapat teman baru di sekolah. Tapi dia marah-marah padaku setelah aku punya teman baru." Jawab Minseok polos.

"Jongmallyeo,.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Ne Eomma." Jawab Minseok sambil menyuapkan nasi terakhirnya.

Ibu dan Ayah Luhan saling memandang.

"Eomma aku sudah selesai, aku masuk ke kamar dulu. ada tugas sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Ne, belajar dengan baik sayang."

"Ne Eomma. "

Ibu dan Ayah Minseok memandang Minseok yang pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Suamiku, apa mungkin Luhan cemburu pada Minseok. itu artinya Luhan Mulai menyukai Minseok, iya kan.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Sepertinya begitu Isteriku." Jawab Ayah Luhan.

"Cklek..!" Minseok masuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Luhan sedang berbaring menghadap tembok.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia. Tiba-tiba baik lalu tiba-tiba jahat.' Batin Minseok.

Minseok duduk di meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tas nya lalu mulai mengerjakan soal matematika dari Kang Saem.

Luhan tidak memperdulkan keberadaan minseok sampai suara ponsel Minseok berdering keras.

"Ada pesan, ada pesan." Teriak si ponsel.

.

.

.

**From. Kirin Namja : **

_Minseok kau sedang apa,.?_

**To. Kirin Namja : **

_Aku sedang mengerjakan soal matematika. Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol Sshi,.?_

**From. Kirin Namja : **

_Aku sedang memikirkanmu_

**To. Kirin Namja : **

_Bwahahaaha, apa maksudmu,.?_

**From. Kirin Namja : **

_Aku merindukanmu._

**To. Kirin Namja : **

_Hey pabbo, apa kau sedang mabuk,.?_

**From. Kirin Namja : **

_Usiaku baru 18. Aku tidak mungkin minum dan aku namja yang suka mematuhi peraturan._

**To. Kirin Namja : **

_Jadi kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku,?_

**From. Kirin Namja : **

_Karena aku menyukaimu._

**To. Kirin Namja :**

_Jangan bercanda Chanyeol Sshi._

**From. Kirin Namja : **

_Aku serius.!_

**To. Kirin Namja :**

_Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu._

**From. Kirin Namja :**

_Aku tidak peduli, aku menyukaimu._

**To. Kirin Namja : **

_Sudahlah, aku anggap kau sedang bercanda denganku _

_jadi aku tidak akan menghiraukan perkataanmu. _

_Sudah dulu ne, aku harus mengerjakan kembali Tugasku._

**From. Kirin Namja : **

_Oh ya bolehkah aku menjemputmu besok pagi,?_

_ Aku ingin berangkat bersama ke sekolah,._

**To. Kirin Namja : **

_Dengan senang hati._

**From. Kirin Namja : **

_Saranghae Minseokie._

_._

_._

_._

"Aigoo,, ada apa dengan dia. Apa dia sudah gila,.?"

"Siapa yang mengirimimu pesan, dan siapa yang kau bilang gila,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol." Jawab Minseok.

"Jadi kau sedang bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, kau benar. Kenapa memangnya."

"Apa yang dia katakan."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu,?"

"Apa yang dia katakan sampai kau bilang kalau dia gila,.?"

"Aish,, kau ini. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku." Jawab Minseok polos.

"Mwo,.! Apa kau juga menyukainya,.?"

"Hmmm sepertinya begitu."

Hati Luhan mulai panas.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya, kau sudah dijodohkan denganku, apa kau mencoba selingkuh?"

"Bukankah kau tidak suka dijodohkan denganku,.? Setidaknya dia bukan orang yang kasar, dia teman yang baik dan juga sangat lembut padaku."

"Walaupun aku tidak menyukai dijodohkan denganmu, tetap saja kau tidak boleh selingkuh dariku. Dan Kapan aku kasar padamu.?"

"Aigoo bahkan kau lupa kalau hari ini sudah dua kali kau membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit." Minseok menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang masih merah lalu menyipan kembali buku PR nya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Mianhae, Aku tidak sengaja."

"Jika kau tidak sengaja, seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku." Minseok berbaring di samping Luhan setelah selesai mengerjakan PR matematikanya.

Anehnya kali ini Luhan tidak mengomel saat Minseok berbaring satu ranjang dengannya. Padahal biasanya Luhan akan mengomel dan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya setiap kali Minseok akan tidur disampingnya.

'Apa aku sekasar itu.' Pikir Luhan.

"Yaak Minseok apa aku sekasar itu.?" Luhan bertanya namun tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanyai.

Luhan bangun dan melihat Minseok yang sudah terlelap.

"Aigoo, cepat sekali kau tidur padahal baru beberapa menit lalu kau berbaring." Luhan kembali berbaring dan menyusul Minseok masuk ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya Minseok dan Luhan sudah berada di meja makan. Ada pemandangan aneh yang dilihat Ibu Luhan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan dan Minseok tak menunjukkan wajah cemberut di depan meja makan.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Eomma, kenapa setiap pagi Eomma selalu bertanya seperti itu,.?"

"Karena hari ini Eomma merasa ada yang aneh. Bukan begitu suamiku,.?"

"Benar sayang. Hari ini kedua namja dihadapan kita tidak lagi cemberut dipagi hari. Itu tandanya pagi ini kalian tidak bertengkar. Iya kan,.?"

"Mwo,?" Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Tid tid,...!" Suara klakson membuyarkan Minseok.

"Eoh, Eomma temanku sudah menjemput. Aku pergi dulu. Minseok mengunyah nasi terakhirnya lalu mangambil tas punggungnya dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Siapa teman yang kau maksud,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol, hanya Chanyeol temanku di sekolah." Jawab Minseok sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu gerbang Rumah.

Luhan terlihat sangat kesal saat mendengar Minseok menyebut nama Chanyeol.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang menunggu Minseok.

"Hi Minseok,.!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Hi,.!" Minsoek membalas lambaian Chanyeol lalu naik ke mobil Chanyeol.

Back To Luhan.

"Apa sekarang kau menyesal,.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Apa maksud Eomma,.?"

"Eomma tahu kalau kau sudah mulai menyukai Minseok."

"Eomma jangan bercanda. Aku tidak menyukai Minseok sama sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah saat Chanyeol menjemput Minseok. Bukankah itu artinya kau cemburu,.?"

Luhan diam tak bisa menjawab.

Minseok dan Chanyeol sedang berada di perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau berhenti di Coffee Shop di depan nanti,.?"

"Apa kau suka Coffee,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku menyukainya. Aku biasa membelinya saat di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah."

"Baiklah, kita mampir dulu kesana dan membeli Coffee untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Minseok.

'Dia sangat berbeda dengan Luhan.' Batin Minseok.

Sesampainya di Coffee shop Minseok turun dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana,.?"

"Tentu saja mengantarmu membeli coffee."

'Ya ampun, bahkan Luhan tak pernah mau turun dari mobil untuk menemaniku membeli Coffee.' Batin Minseok

"Apa kau juga mau kubelikan,.?"

"Boleh." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau suka apa,.?"

"Apa saja aku suka, aku bukan pemilih."

"Bagaimana jika kupesankan pesanan yang sama denganku."

"Ok,, aku setuju.!"

Minseok memesan dua Cup Americano kesukaan Minseok. lalu memberikan satu Cup lainnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melajukan kembali mobil miliknya setelah mengantar Minseok membeli Coffee.

"Kenapa kau suka Coffee Minseok,.?"

"Entahlah, aku menyukainya sejak SMP. Waktu itu aku ikut dengan Appaku bertemu dengan kliennya di Coffee Shop di Jepang. Tiba-tiba saja aku tertarik dengan seorang Barista yang sedang mengolah Coffee. Barista itu menawarkanku untuk mencoba biji Coffee yang baru saja dipanggang, aku pun mencobanya."

"Rasanya sulit diartikan, sangat sangat enak dan bisa membuat perasaanku bahagia. Sejak itu aku mulai menyukai Coffee."

"Whhooaa itu pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Drrriiiingggg,...!" Bel Istirahat berbunyi.

Minseok terkejut saat tiba-tiba Luhan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pergi ke kantin. Minseok lebih terkejut lagi saat Luhan berkata sopan dan lembut padanya.

"Minseok Aah, apa kau lapar? Ayo kita pergi ke Kantin."

"Mwo.!" Minseok hampir tersedak.

"Luhan, apa kau baik-baik saja,.?" Minseok memeriksa dahi Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Kajja kita ke kantin.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok lembut dan tersenyum manis pada Minseok. Minseok hanya terdiam akan keanehan Luhan, bahkan Minseok lupa dengan keberadaan chanyeol yang lebih dulu mengajaknya pergi ke kantin.

'Ada apa dengan Rusa ini. Apa dia salah minum obat.' Pikir Minseok.

Chanyeol tak percaya saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Chanyeol cemburu pada Luhan.

Bahkan tak hanya Chanyeol yang cemburu pada Luhan, ternyata Sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Minseok dan Luhan, diam-diam merasakan cemburu yang amat sangat.

Sesampainya di Kantin. Tao, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang merupakan anggota Club Luhan melongo saat melihat Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Minseok ke kantin, bahkan saat memesan makanan pun Luhan tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Apa aku tidak salah Lihat,.?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hey,, Yixing Ge cubit aku." Pinta Tao.

"Aawww,.!" Tao menjerit saat merasakan sakit di pipinya.

"Bukankah baru saja kemarin Luhan berkata kalau dia tidak menyukai Minseok dan bahagia karena Minseok tidak akan menempel pada Luhan lagi." Kata Yixing.

"Sepertinya hukum karma berlaku." Kata Jongdae.

Semua mengangguk bersamaan.

Back To Luhan and Minseok.

"Kau mau pesan apa Minseok ahh."

Minseok diam tak menjawab masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah 360 derajat.

"Minseok Aah, kau mau pesan apa,.? Apa kau mau Kimbab,.? Atau kau mau nasi dan Sup,.?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Eoh.. a-A aku mau nasi dan Sup." Jawab Minseok terbata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Bibi tolong berikan kami dua mangkuk nasi dan dua mangkuk Sup." Kata Luhan pada Ajhuma penjaga kantin.

Minseok masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sekarang Minseok dan Luhan sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dua mangkuk nasi dan dua mangkuk sup serta beberapa makanan pelengkap lainnya di atas meja.

"Mogoh,.!" Kata Luhan.

"Minseok aah,.. Kajja Mogoh.!"

"Eoh,." Minseok mengambil sendok dan sumpit lalu mulai menyuapkan nasi tapi matanya tak lepas dari Luhan sedikitpun.

'Apa sekarang jiwanya sedang tertukar dengan jiwa orang lain.?' Pikir Minseok.

"Apa kau suka makanannya,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne,!" Jawab Minseok sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Luhan,.!" Panggil Minseok.

"Uhm,.!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku.?"

"Uhuk uhuk,.!" Luhan tersedak.

"Hmm aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap baik padamu."

"Tapi ini terasa aneh bagiku."

"Hai Minseok, bolehkah aku duduk disini.?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menghampiri Minseok dan meminta duduk bersama dengan Minseok.

"Eoh, tentu saja boleh." Jawab Minseok.

"Hey, siapa yang memberimu ijin duduk disana,.?" Kata Luhan.

"Meja ini Bukan milikmu Luhan, jadi aku juga berhak duduk disini." Balas Chanyeol.

"Oh ya Minseok. besok sabtu kan libur, apa kau mau ikut denganku pergi jalan-jalan di seoul.?"

"Ah Jongmallyeo Chanyeol Sshi,.! Tentu saja aku mau. Luhan tak pernah mengajakku pergi kemanapun selama aku ada disini." Kata Minseok.

"Apa maksudmu Minseok aahh,.!"

"Memang itu benar, kapan kau pernah mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan,.?"

Luhan tak bisa menjawab karena yang dikatakan Minseok memang benar. Bahwa Luhan belum pernah mengajak Minseok pergi keluar.

"Baiklah, besok siang aku akan menjemputmu, dan mari bersenang-senang bersama."

"Praanggg,.!" Luhan melempar sendok sup miliknya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Minseok di kantin.

Chanyeol tersenyum karena berhasil memenangkan hati Minseok.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana,.?" Panggil Minseok.

"Bukan urusanmu,.!" Bentak Luhan.

"Isshh ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia. Sebentar-sebentar baik, sebentar-sebentar galak. Dasar Rusa aneh."

Saat pulang sekolah, Luhan dibuat cemburu lagi oleh Chanyeol saat Minseok kembali memilih diantar Chanyeol pulang kerumah.

Ibu Luhan sebal saat melihat Chanyeol kembali mengantar Minseok pulang. Ibu Luhan khawatir kalau Chanyeol akan merebut Minseok dari Luhan.

Setelah menikmati makanan yang sudah disiapkan Ibu Luhan untuknya. Ibu Luhan mengajak Minseok pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Minseok ahh, kajja temani Eomma pergi kesuatu tempat." Ajak Ibu Luhan.

"Kemana Eomma.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Eomma ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah, sepertinya persediaan makanan di lemari es sudah habis."

"Baiklah Eomma,."

Minseok dan Ibu Luhan pun pergi dari rumah.

Saat Luhan tiba di rumah, Luhan tak bisa menemukan siapapun di sana. Baik Minseok ataupun Ibunya.

"Apa Minseok belum pulang,.? kemana Namja itu membawa Minseok.? dan Eomma, kau pergi kemana, aku lapar sekali." Luhan mencari-cari makanan di dapur, namun pandangannya tertuju pada Note yang ditempel di lemari Es.

.

.

.

**To. Luhan**

_Eomma dan Minseok sedang pergi keluar._

_Jika kau lapar, Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan di lemari es. Kau hanya harus menghangatkannya sebentar._

**From. Eomma.**

.

.

'Tumben Eomma pergi keluar bersama Minseok.' Pikir Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melihat jam ditangannya. Jarum jam yang panjang mengarah ke angka 8 dan yang pendek mengarah ke angka 6. Tapi Ibunya dan Minseok belum pulang juga.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ibunya namun tiba tiba saja terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki pintu garasi rumah Luhan.

Luhan berlari ke luar, dilihatnya Ibu Luhan dan Minseok keluar dari dalam mobil dengan banyak belanjaan.

Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Eomma, apa eomma dan Appa tidak jadi berangkat ke jeju,.?" Tanya Luhan sambil membawakan barang belanjaan Ibunya.

"Tentu saja jadi, Eomma menunggu Appa mu pulang dulu, lagipula kami mengambil penerbangan jam 10 malam."

"Eoh begitu." Luhan pergi ke dapur untuk menyimpan barang belanjaan milik Ibunya.

"Untuk apa Eomma dan Appa pergi ke Jeju,.?" Tanya Minseok yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Eoh Minseok ah,. Eomma lupa memberitahumu kalau besok adalah hari upacara peringatan meninggalnya kakek Luhan. Jadi Eomma dan Appa akan pergi kesana malam ini juga."

"Apakah Luhan tidak ikut,.?"

"Eomma sudah mengajaknya, tapi Luhan menolak karena lelah. Luhan bilang akan berdoa di rumah saja."

'Ya Ampuuunn kalau begitu Eomma dan Appa akan meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan rusa ini.' Batin Minseok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika Eomma dan Appa tinggalkan. Lagipula ada Luhan yang akan menjagamu."

'Bagaimana bisa mereka mempercayakan Luhan untuk menjagaku. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia membiusku saat aku tidur, lalu membuangku di hutan saat mereka tidak ada.' Batin Minseok.

"Tapi berapa lama Eomma dan Appa akan pergi,.?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu, karena selain untuk melakukan upacara penghormatan, kami juga harus menghadiri acara yang digelar oleh rekan kerja Ayah Luhan."

"Euhhmm baiklah."

'Aigoo,. Satu minggu itu bukan waktu yang sedikit.'

"Luhan kemarilah sayang." Panggil Ibu Luhan.

"Ne Eomma,." Luhan menghampiri Ibunya dan Minseok yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Pakailah ini." Pinta Ibu Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

"Apa ini Eomma,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Buka saja.!"

Luhan membuka kotak tersebut. Dilihatnya dua buah cincin berwarna perak.

"Euunggg Eomma untuk apa cincin ini,.?"

"Tentu saja untuk kau dan Minseok."

Minseok yang sudah tahu mengenai cincin itu hanya diam saja.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus memakai ini,.?"

"Itu sebagai tanda kalau kau dan Minseok adalah pasangan tunangan."

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa bahagia saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Kajja pakailah.!"

Luhan dan Minseok akan memakai cincin miliknya masing-masing.

"Yaaakkk,.. apa yang kalian lakukan,.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Tentu saja memakainya Eomma." Jawab Minseok.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu caranya."

"Lalu bagaimana,.?" Tanya Luhan.

Ibu Luhan menghela nafas.

"Haaaahh...! Luhan, kau harus memakaikan cincin Minseok dijari Minseok dan Minseok, kau harus memakaikan cincin Luhan dijari Luhan."

"Mwo,..!"

Karena takut Ibu Luhan akan semakin cerewet, Luhan segera menarik tangan Minseok lalu memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Deg deg deg deg,.!" Jantung Minseok berdetak kencang saat Luhan memasukkan cincin ke jari manisnya.

'Ommo.. ommo.. kenapa kau jantung., kenapa kau berdetak begitu cepat.' Batin Minseok.

"Minseok cepat pakaikan cincin Luhan.!" Panggilan Ibu Luhan membuat Minseok tersadar dari lamunanya. Kemudian Minseok mengambil cincin Luhan dan memakaikan cincin dijari manis Luhan.

"Deg deg deg deg,..!" Jantung Luhan juga berdebar kencang.

Tak lama setelah itu, Ayah Luhan pulang dari kantor.

"Isteriku, apa kau sudah bersiap siap,.?" Tanya Ayah Luhan.

"Kenapa suamiku, ini baru jam setengah sembilan malam, kau juga baru datang."

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Perjalanan dari sini ke Airport membutuhkan waktu satu jam, aku tidak ingin kita terlambat."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku baru saja pulang dari luar bersama Minseok, tapi tidak apa-apa. Daripada terlambat, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

"Tapi apakah kau tidak mau mengganti bajumu dulu suamiku.?"

"Tidak perlu sayang, nanti aku sekalian mandi di hotel saja."

"Baiklah." Ibu Luhan mengambil koper dari kamarnya.

"Luhan, Minsoek ini sudah malam, kalian tidak perlu mengantar kami kalian istirahat saja di rumah. "

"Ne, Eomma."

Minseok dan Luhan mengantar kepergian orangtua Luhan sampai di depan gerbang Rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan Eomma,.!" Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada calon Ayah dan Ibu Mertuanya.

"Ne, hati-hati dirumah sayangku." Ibu dan Ayah Luhan membalas lambaian tangan Minseok.

"Luhan, jaga Minseok baik baik ne,!"

"Ne Eomaa,.!"

Minseok tersipu malu saat mendengar Luhan mengiyakan perintah Ibunya.

Minseok dan Luhan kembali masuk ke rumah. Minseok langsung menasuki kamarnya, sedangkan Luhan pergi menonton acara pertandingan sepakbola. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar menonton acaranya. Mata Luhan sibuk menatap cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan bosan dengan acara pertandingan sepak bola di televisi. Luhan mematikan televisi lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Cklek,.!" Luhan masuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Minseok sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Luhan berbaring disamping Minseok seperti biasanya. Namun ada perasaan berbeda kali ini, jantung Luhan tak mau berkompromi, Luhan tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya Minseok merasakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Jantung Minseok juga tak mau berkompromi dengan pikiran Minseok sejak Luhan menyematkan cincin dijari Minseok. Minseok tak bisa tidur hingga memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya berharap Luhan tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dirasakan Minseok saat itu berharap Luhan tak bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Chubby Minseok.

Luhan menoleh ke samping, melihat Minseok yang masih memainkan ponselnya. Ternyata Minseok juga berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan.

"Deg-deg-ddeg...!" Mata keduanya bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBESEH**


	4. Chapter 4

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Park Chanyeol

Slight Chanyeol – Minseok** ChanMin**

Oh Sehun

Rate T, YAOI, Chaptered, Typo bertebaran

**Summary :** Bagaimana reaksi dua orang namja yang sudah berteman sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing hanya atas dasar sebuah kutukan,.?

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, jaga Minseok baik baik ne,!"

"Ne Eomaa,.!"

Minseok tersipu malu saat mendengar Luhan mengiyakan perintah Ibunya.

Minseok dan Luhan kembali masuk ke rumah. Minseok langsung menasuki kamarnya, sedangkan Luhan pergi menonton acara pertandingan sepakbola. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar menonton acaranya. Mata Luhan sibuk menatap cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan bosan dengan acara pertandingan sepak bola di televisi. Luhan mematikan televisi lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Cklek,.!" Luhan masuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Minseok sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Luhan berbaring disamping Minseok seperti biasanya. Namun ada perasaan berbeda kali ini, jantung Luhan tak mau berkompromi, Luhan tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya Minseok merasakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Jantung Minseok juga tak mau berkompromi dengan pikiran Minseok sejak Luhan menyematkan cincin dijari Minseok. Minseok tak bisa tidur hingga memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya berharap Luhan tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dirasakan Minseok saat itu berharap Luhan tak bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Chubby Minseok.

Luhan menoleh ke samping, melihat Minseok yang masih memainkan ponselnya. Ternyata Minseok juga berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan.

"Deg-deg-ddeg...!" Mata keduanya bertemu.

Keduanya langsung berbailik saling membelakangi. Minseok menepuk nepuk dadanya pelan sedangkan Luhan, pipinya mengeluarkan rona merah.

"Hmm kau belum tidur,.?"

"Aku baru saja mau tidur." Jawab Minseok.

"Oh~" Jawab Luhan singkat.

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Minseok dan Luhan pura-pura tidur sampai mereka berdua benar-benar tertidur dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai bersinar, Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dilihatnya tak ada siapapun disampingnya, itu berarti Minseok sudah bangun.

Tanpa mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya, Luhan pergi ke dapur mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Luhan kelaparan.

Luhan mencari-cari makanan yang bisa dimakan di dalam lemari es. Tapi semua yang ada di dalam lemari es adalah bahan-bahan mentah.

"Aigooo,, apa tidak ada makanan yang bisa langsung dimakan,.?" Luhan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kenapa,.?" Tanya Minseok yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Luhan.

"Aish,.! Apa kau hantu, kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara langkah kakimu.?" Luhan melihat Minseok yang hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tetesan air masih membekas ditubuh mulus Minseok dan juga rambutnya yang basah.

"Glup,.!" Luhan menelan salivanya.

"Aku tidak memakai sandal, tentu saja kau tidak akan mendengar langkah kakiku."

"Kau sudah mandi sepagi ini,.?" Luhan mencium aroma wangi tubuh Minseok.

"Apa kau tidak melihatku memakai handuk,! Sedang apa kau disini,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku mencari makanan, perutku lapar sekali tapi tak ada sesuatu yang bisa langsung dimakan." Jawab Luhan yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok.

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan kubuatkan kau sesuatu. Tapi aku pakai bju dulu." Minseok pergi ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju.

Luhan menarik nafas setelah Minseok memasuki kamar, Luhan merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, pipinya memerah.

"Tidaakkk aku bisa gila." Pikir Luhan.

Minseok kembali ke dapur setelah selesai memakai baju. Dia mengambil apron merah muda yang biasa dipakai Ibu Luhan saat memasak.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak,.?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Aku sedikit tidak yakin."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau aku tidak akan membuatkannya." Minseok hampir membuka kembali apron merah mudanya.

"Aigoo jangan cepat marah, aku hanya bercanda."

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Minseok mempoutkan bibir seperti seorang anak TK yang sedang merajuk pada orangtuanya. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Minseok mempoutkan bibir. Biasanya Luhan akan segera mengejek Minseok jika Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Kenapa aku baru sadar jika ternyata kau sangat Cute saat seperti itu.' Batin Luhan.

Minseok mengambil nasi dari rice cooker. Mengambil telur, daging asap, saus tomat dan saus cabai serta beberapa bahan pelengkap lain yang Minseok butuhkan.

Luhan duduk memperhatikan apa yang sedang Minseok lakukan.

"Kau ingin membuat apa,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Nasi Omlete."

"Apa kau bisa membuatnya,.?"

"Tentu saja, aku sering membuatnya saat di Jepang. Apa kau suka pedas,.?"

"Sedikit saja." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah." Minseok mulai memotong-motong bahan yang akan dipakainya. Menyalakan kompor, menumis bumbu dan memasukkan nasi kedalam wajan.

Luhan memperhatikan Minseok dengan serius. Oh tidak, bukan memperhatikan tangan Minseok yang sedang mengaduk nasi di wajan, tapi memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang terlihat sexy saat memasak.

"Deg-deg-deg,.!" Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang. Semoga saja Minseok tak mendengar debaran jantung Luhan saat itu.

'Kenapa dia terlihat sangat manis dan sexy.' Pikir Luhan.

'Aahhh aku bisa gila.' Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Eoh, Ani.. aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Minseok mengambil tiga buah telur, mengeluarkan isinya kedalam mangkuk, memberinya sedikit garam lalu mengocoknya cepat. Minseok menuangkan telur itu kedalam Fry pan hingga membentuk lingkaran. Digoyang-goyangkannya fry pan agar telurnya matang sempurna.

Tak lama setelah telur matang, nasi goreng yang Minseok masak juga telah matang. Minseok mematikan kompor. Mengambil piring, meletakkan telur dan mengisi telur itu dengan nasi goreng yang dibuat Minseok, lalu menutup nasinya dengan telur tersebut.

Minseok mengambil piring yang lain kemudian memindahkan nasi yang terbungkus telur itu agar terlihat sempurna, Minseok pun menuangkan saus diatas nasi omlete tersebut.

"Selesai,.!" Minseok memberikan nasi Omlete buatannya pada Luhan.

"Cobalah,.!" Minseok menyerahan sendok pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya. Luhan sedikit ragu untuk mencoba karena tak yakin dengan rasa omeletnya walaupun tampilan dari luar omlete itu mengundangnya untuk melahapnya segera.

"Kajja moggoh,.! Aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya."

Luhan mengambil nasi dengan sendok yang dia pegang, dengan ragu-ragu Luhan menyuapkan nasi tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Perlahan Luhan mengunyah nasi tersebut. Mengunyah dan terus mengunyah.

'Hmmm i-ni e-nak se-ka-li.' Batin Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum saat merasakan omlete buatan Minseok sangat-sangat enak. Luhan menyuapkan nasi keduanya dan terus mengunyahnya tanpa memberikan komentar pada malaikat penolong yang sudah dengan susah payah membuatkan Luhan sarapan.

"Bagaimana,.?" Tanya Minseok.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, dia terus mengambil nasi dan mengunyahnya sampai omlete buatan Minseok habis tak tersisa. Sedangkan Minseok masih menunggu jawaban dari orang yang sedang memakan masakan buatannya.

"Ini tidak enak.!" Kata Luhan setelah menghabiskan nasi omlete buatan Minseok.

"Mwo,.!" Kalau tidak enak kenapa kau menghabiskanya,.?

"Sayang sekali jika di buang, jadi aku memilih untuk menghabiskannya. Besok pagi buatkan yang lebih baik dari ini." Luhan terkekeh dan meninggalkan Minseok yang sedang kesal di dapur.

"Dasar Rusa jelek. Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terimkasih padaku..! Pabbo,.!" Minseok menyumpahi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok sedang bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menjemputnya. Kemarin Chanyeol mengajak Minseok untuk pergi berjalan-jalan.

"Kau mau kemana,.?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Minseok sudah berdandan rapih.

"Aku mau pergi keluar." Jawab Minseok sambil menyalakan Televisi lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan kembali mencium wangi tubuh Minseok dan jantung nya kembali berdebar.

"Pergi dengan siapa, kau kan tidak tahu kota Seoul."

"Apa kau lupa, kemarin Chanyeol mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan." Minseok mencari chanel pavoritenya.

'Chanyeol lagi, Chanyeol lagi.' Sepertinya Luhan tak suka jika mendengar Minseok menyebutkan nama Chanyeol didepannya.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana,.?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan menurut saja pada Chanyeol karena dia lebih tahu daerah di Seoul daripada aku."

Luhan kesal lalu merebut remote televisi yang sedang dipegang Minseok dan memindahkan saluran televisinya.

"Yaakk apa yang kau lakukan Xi Luhan, Kembalikan remotenya.!" Teriak Minseok.

"Bukankah kau mau pergi,? Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sana.!"

"Tapi aku mau menunggu Chanyeol sambil menonton televisi. Berikan padaku remotenya.!" Minseok berusaha mengambil kembali remote televisinya, tapi Luhan tak mau memberikannya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku juga mau menonton acara pavoriteku." Luhan menyembunyikan remote dibelakan punggungnya.

"Berikan padaku,.!"

"Tidak.!"

"Berikan,.!"

"Tidak,.!"

"Berik-.."

"Brukk,.!"

Minseok dan Luhan terjatuh saat saling berebut Remote. Tubuh Luhan mendarat di atas tubuh Minseok, kepala mereka saling berdekatan dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Minseok dan Luhan saling memandang.

"Deg deg-deg deg-deg deg...!" Jantung keduanya berpacu sangat Cepat. Sepertinya jantung mereka akan loncat keluar dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti itu.

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya hendak mencium Minseok. Entah kenapa Minseok malah menutup matanya seolah dia pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan padanya.

"Tid tiiiiddd,..!" Minseok dan Luhan terkejut saat mendengar suara klakson mobil. Luhan menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Minseok.

Wajah mereka memerah. Keduanya salah tingkah.

"Tid tiiiiddd,..!" Suara klakson mobil kembali terdengar.

"Luhan, aku pergi dulu." Minseok meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di Rumah.

'Apa yang kulakukan tadi Kim Minseok.?' Kata Minseok sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hai Chanyeol,.!" Sapa Minseok saat melihat Chanyeol sedang menunggunya.

"Minseok,.!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan.

Minseok masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol langsung menyalakan kembali mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Min,.?"

"Eoh, wajahku,.? Wajahku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Minseok.

"Wajahmu sangat merah, apa kau sakit,.?"

"Ani, aku tidak sakit, hanya cuaca sedikit panas hari ini." Minseok mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

"Kita mau kemana,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Kita pergi ke Cheondamdong, lalu kita coba jajanan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Pokoknya kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Baiklah aku ikut denganmu saja." Minseok tersenyum.

Sesampainya mereka di Cheondamdong, Minseok dan Chanyeol memasuki setiap toko-toko yang menurut mereka sangat menarik untuk dikunjungi. Toko pakaian, toko topi, kacamata. Semua toko yang terlihat menarik akan mereka kunjungi.

Minseok membeli tas dan baju, sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih topi daripada tas dan baju.

"Minseok bagaimana yang ini,.?" Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah topi pada Minseok.

"Itu bagus, tapi warnanya terlalu ramai, itu tidak cocok untukmu."

"Benarkah,.?" Chanyeol meletakkan kembali topinya lalu memilih lagi topi yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini,.?" Chanyeol kembali meminta pendapatnya pada Minseok.

"Yang itu cocok denganmu. Warnanya tidak terlalu ramai, dan tulisan di topinya terlihat simple."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini." Chanyeol membeli topi yang dipilihkan oleh Minseok yang bertuliskan "WOLLES COY".

Minseok dan Chanyeol meneruskan perjalanan mereka menyusuri jalanan di Cheondamdong. Membeli jajanan di pinggir jalan seperti tteokbeokki, odeng, tokkebi hot dog, bungeopppang, dan jajanan khas korea lainnya.

Minseok dan Chanyeol duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati tteokbeokki dan jajanan lain yang mereka beli.

"Coba ini.!" Chanyeol menyuapkan tteokbeokki pada Minseok.

Minseok menerima suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Hmmm ini enak, tidak terlalu pedas. Rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa dibuatkan oleh Eomma ku." Kata Minseok.

Tak jauh dari meja yang sedang diduduki Chanyeol dan Minseok, Luhan memandang keduanya dengan perasaan cemburu. Ya,, Minseok tidak tahu kalau ternyata Luhan mengikuti Minseok sejak dari rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arrggghh... Aku bisa gila.! Lebih baik aku ikuti mereka." Luhan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya lalu pergi mengikuti Minseok dan Chanyeol.

Luhan terus membuntuti mobil Chanyeol. Luhan berhenti saat Chanyeol memasuki pom bensin. Setiap Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, maka Luhan juga akan mengentikan mobilnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan,.?" Saat Luhan melihat Minseok dan Chanyeol melihat-lihat pakaian disebuah toko.

"Hey-hey tanganmu,. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu.! Kenapa kau mengaitkan tanganmu dipundak Minseok,.?"

"Yaakk untuk apa kau memilihkan topi untuknya.?"

Setiap Minseok dan Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu, maka Luhan akan berkomentar dan berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melihat Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Minseok. Chanyeol berusaha membersihkan saus tteokbeokki yang menempel di bibir Minseok.

"Yaakkk tanganmu...! aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lagi." Luhan berjalan menghampiri Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Kajja pergi,.!" Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Kanan Minseok.

"Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini,.?" Minseok terkejut saat Luhan muncul tiba-tiba di depan Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah tidak usah bertanya, kajja kita pulang.!"

"Yaakk apa yang kau lakukan Xi Luhan,.!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Minseok.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Minseokku eoh, untuk apa kau menyentuh bibirnya,.?" Luhan menarik kembali tangan Minseok.

'Min-seok-ku,.? Apa maksudnya itu,.?' Mulut Minseok menganga.

"Hey,, apa hakmu mengatakan kalau Minseok itu Minseokmu,.?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Minseok lagi namun tangan Luhan tak melepaskan tangan Minseok yang dia pegang.

Terjadilah aksi saling tarik menarik.

"Yaaakk tanganku sakit, lepaskan aku,.!" Perintah Minseok. Namun tak ada satupun diantara dua namja dihadapannya yang mendengarkan permintaan Minseok.

"Kau bilang apa hakku mengatakan Minseok itu milikku.? Tentu saja aku punya hak atas Minseok." Jawab Luhan lantang.

"Apa itu,.?"

"Minseok tunanganku." Jelas Luhan.

"Hahaha,.!" Chanyeol tertawa. "Mana buktinya kalau kau memang tunangan Minseok,.?"

"Kau mau bukti,.? Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Luhan meraih jemari Minseok, menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat dijari manis Minseok dan Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Lihat, ini adalah Cincin pertunangan kami." Luhan tersenyum menang.

"Luhan, ada apa denganmu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Itu hanya cincin, aku juga bisa membeli ratusan cincin seperti itu dan memakaikanya pada Minseok." Jawab Chanyeol dengan percaya diri.

"Jadi kau masih tidak percaya,.?"

"Tentu saja, bagiku cincin itu bukan bukti yang syah."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan bukti kedua padamu, dan ini adalah bukti paling syah yang akan kutunjukkan. "

Luhan menatap Minseok, lalu menarik dagu Minseok.

"Chu~"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat Luhan mencium bibir Minseok dihadapan Chanyeol.

Minseok hanya mematung saat Luhan menciumnya. Luhan melumat pelan bibir Minseok lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jadi jangan dekati tunanganku lagi, dan jangan pernah menyentuh bibirnya seperti tadi. Karena bibirnya hanya milikku." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok, membawanya pergi menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mematung tak percaya.

'Chanyeol,!' Minseok menoleh pada Chanyeol.

'Minseok.!' Chanyeol memandang kepergian Minseok.

Entah kenapa Minseok tak melawan Luhan saat Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Luhan kita mau kemana,.?"

"Kita akan pulang kerumah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi,.? Jelaskan padaku. Pinta Minseok.

"Akan aku jelaskan di rumah nanti."

Minseok diam menurut pada Luhan dan terus mengikuti Luhan berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan Cheondamdong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan ..! Luhan ..!" Minseok mencari Luhan saat dia menyadari kalau tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan terus berjalan tanpa menyadari kalau tangan yang sedang dia genggam saat ini adalah tangan orang lain.

"Yaakk,.! Tuan, permisi.. tolong lepaskan tanganku." Teriak seorang yeoja.

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Mwo,.! Siapa kau,.?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau siapa kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.?"

"Eoh Mianhae, mianhae,..!" Luhan membungkuk minta maaf.

Luhan mencari-cari keberadaan Minseok setelah meminta maaf pada Yeoja tadi.

"Minseok ah..! Minseok ah..!" Luhan berkeliling mencari Minseok.

Sementara Minseok juga mencari keberadaan Luhan. Minseok mencari ponselnya berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Dan Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Karena mereka berdua melakukan panggilan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, itu membuat panggilan mereka ditolak.

"Shitt,.!" Luhan khawatir, Luhan menendang tong sampah yang tidak punya andil dalam hilangnya Minseok. dia tahu kalau Minseok tidak tahu jalanan di Cheondamdong. Minseok memang orang korea, tapi Minseok terlalu lama tinggal di Jepang hingga membuatnya Asing dengan jalanan di Korea.

Luhan mencoba menghubungi lagi Minseok tapi tetap tidak bisa terhubung karena lagi-lagi mereka melakukan panggilan secara bersamaan.

"Jeball baterai ponselku hampir habis. "

Minseok mulai ketakutan karena hari sudah Mulai malam. Minseok melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Jeball sudah jam 8 malam. Luhan Eodiga eoh,?"

Minseok mencoba mengubungi Luhan lagi.

"Tersambung,.!" Pekik Miseok.

"Yoboseyo Luhan,.!" Minseok terdengar seperti akan menangis.

"Minseok ah eodiga,.?" Luhan khawatir saat mendengar suara Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu, disini ramai sekali. A- aku takut Luhan~."

"Berikan aku petunjuk."

"Apa,.?"

"Apa saja."

"Eoh di depanku ada sebuah toko yang menjual ayam goreng."

"Apa nama tokonya,.?"

"Namanya.. Tut-tut-tut-." Ponsel Minseok mati.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus mati. Aku belum mengatakan nama restorannya pada Luhan." Minseok semakin cemas.

Yang bisa Minseok lakukan kini hanya menunggu di depan toko ayam tersebut.

"Aigoo kenapa sambungannya terputus,.?" Luhan mencoba menghubungi Minseok kembai namun gagal.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi." Begitulah suara yang Luhan dengar dari panggilannya kepada Minseok.

'Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain mencari di semua toko ayam yang ada disini.' Pikir Luhan.

Luhan berlari dari satu toko ayam ke toko ayam lainnya. Luhan tak perduli walaupun ada puluhan toko ayam disana. Bagi Luhan yang terpenting adalah menemukan sosok namja chubby yang kini sudah mencuri hatinya.

Satu jam berlalu, Sudah sekitar 15 toko ayam yang Luhan datangi. Setiap sampai di satu toko ayam, maka Luhan akan mencari sosok Minseok diseberang jalan karena Minseok bilang kalau di seberang jalan tempat Minseok berada, ada sebuah toko ayam.

Minseok masih berdiri menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Minseok ingin menaiki taxi untuk pulang, tapi sayangnya Minseok tak bisa melakukannya. Bukan karena Minseok tidak memiliki uang untuk ongkos menaiki taxi melainkan Minseok tak tahu alamat pasti rumah Luhan.

Minseok berpikir, betapa bodohnya Minseok. Kenapa Minseok tidak tahu sama sekali alamat rumah yang sudah dia tinggali selama satu bulan itu. Dan Minseok terlalu malu untuk meminjam ponsel pada pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melewatinya.

"Luhan~." Minseok terus menyebut nama Luhan. Minseok sedikit ketakutan saat ada beberapa orang mabuk yang berjalan melewatinya. Minseok menahan rasa malunya saat beberapa orang memandang aneh padanya yang bicara sendiri menyebut nama Luhan.

Minseok kembali melihat jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul 10 malam tapi Luhan belum juga datang padanya.

'Luhan~ apa kau tidak mencoba mencariku,.? Apa kau sudah menyerah,.?' Batin Minseok.

"Minseok Ah,.!"

Minseok melihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri diseberang jalan. Tepatnya didepan toko ayam yang Minseok maksud, toko ayam yang tidak sempat Minseok beritahukan namanya pada Luhan.

"Luhan~ apa itu kau.? Kau datang mencariku,.?!" Minseok melihat Luhan berjalan menyeberangi jalan.

"Blush." Keduanya saling berpelukan.

"Kau kemana saja, aku hampir mati ketakutan disini.?" Minseok hampir menangis.

"Ada banyak toko ayam disini. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menemukanmu karena kau tidak menyebutkan nama toko ayamnya."

"Ponselku mati." Minseok masih menahan air matanya. "Jadi kau mencariku kesemua toko ayam yang ada disini.?" Minseok melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm,.. Mianhae Minseok Ah.. aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku hingga aku tida sadar kalau aku telah melepaskan tanganmu. Aku pikir yang kupegang adalah tanganmu, tapi ternyata itu tangan orang lain. Beruntung orang itu menyadarkanku." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Ani Luhan, kau tidak salah. Gomawo,.! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi padamu."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang aku sdah bisa menemukanmu."

"Gwaenchanayo Minseok ah,.?" Luhan kembali memeluk Minseok tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandang aneh pada mereka berdua.

"Ne, sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Itu karena kau sudah ada disini." Akhirnya setetes cairan mendarat dari ujung mata Minseok.

"Kajja, kita pulang,.!" Luhan tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Minseok, kali ini Luhan meraih pundak Minseok dan memeluknya erat. Luhan tak ingin kehilangan Minseok lagi.

Minseok menatap Luhan.

'Gomawo,.! Ternyata masih ada sisi baik yang kau punya.' Minseok menundukkan kepalanya saat Luhan menoleh padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEBESEH**


	5. Chapter 5

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Park Chanyeol

Slight Chanyeol – Minseok** ChanMin**

Oh Sehun

Rate T, YAOI, Chaptered, Typo bertebaran

**Summary :** Bagaimana reaksi dua orang namja yang sudah berteman sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing hanya atas dasar sebuah kutukan,.?

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kajja, kita pulang,.!" Luhan tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Minseok, kali ini Luhan meraih pundak Minseok dan memeluknya erat. Luhan tak ingin kehilangan Minseok lagi.

Minseok menatap Luhan.

'Gomawo,.! Ternyata masih ada sisi baik yang kau punya.' Minseok menundukkan kepalanya saat Luhan menoleh padanya.

Minseok dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Luhan~ Eung..!" Minseok sedikit ragu untuk bertanya.

"Waeyo,.?"

"Mengenai apa yang- kau- lakukan padaku di-depan Chanyeol~"

"Itu,.? Eoh bagaimana yah,?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Apa maksudnya itu.?"

"Eung.. sebenarnya aku.. aku.. Sudahlah lupakan saja.!"

"Lupakan kau bilang,.? Kau sudah mencuri semuanya dariku. Kau-.. Ish.! Sudah kuduga kau hanya mempermainkanku." Minseok marah.

'Seharusnya aku tidak mudah tergoda.' Pikir Minseok.

"Eung bukan begitu maksudku.!" Kata Luhan.

Minseok diam tak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya.

'Haruskah kukatakan padamu kalau aku mulai menyukaimu. Aigoo aku bisa gila!'

Sesampainya di depan rumah Luhan.

Kriiiittt. Luhan dan Minseok sudah sampai dirumah Luhan.

"Minseok kita sudah sampai. Kajja,.!" Ajak Luhan. Namun tak ada jawaban dari orang yang di panggil.

"Minseok,, ! apa kau marah?" Luhan kembali memanggil Minseok.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Luhan menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya kepala Minseok miring ke pintu mobil.

Luhan membuka sitbelt yang menghalangi tubuhnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minseok. namun tiba-tiba saja Minseok menggeliat dan berbalik.

Mata Luhan membulat seperti sebuah bakso. Wajah Luhan berhadapan dengan wajah Minseok. Dekat, sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhhan. Dilihatnya Minseok tertidur dengan pulas.

"Eoh,.!" Luhan gugup melihat pemanandan indah didepan matanya. Luhan memperhatikan seksama mahakarya dihadapannya.

Luhan memandangi mata Minseok. "Matamu~ Cantik.!"

"Hidungmu~ dan- Bibirmu~." Luhan teringat dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada bibir Minseok. saat Luhan dengan tiba-tiba mencium Minseok dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Glup,.!" Luhan menelan salivanya saat melihat bibir sexy Minseok.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Bibirmu rasanya manis, bahkan lebih manis dari gula-gula."

Luhan tak tega untuk membangunkan Minseok yang terlelap.

Kau pasti kelelahan. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan ke pintu dimana Minseok duduk lalu membuka pintunya.

Luhan membuka sitbelt yang terpasang di tubuh Minseok. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh Minseok ala bridal style, menendang pintu mobilnya sensiri, lalu membawa Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Selama membawa Minseok kedalam rumah, Luhan tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Minseok.

Luhan membuka pintu dan mencoba melewati pintu sempit rumahnya.

"Dduukk..!" Kepala Minseok terbentur pintu.

"Awww,." Minseok terbagun.

"Luhan~" Minseok langsung turun dari pangkuan Luhan sang Rusa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan,. Apa kau mencoba untuk mempermainkan aku lagi eoh,.?"

"Heyy bukan begitu, kau tertidur saat kita sudah sampai." Jelas Luhan.

"Kau bisa membangunkanku kan,.?"

"Itu- aku-, kau tidur sangat pulas, jadi aku tak berani untuk membangunkanmu." Jawab Luhan.

"Aish,, bilang saja kau ingin mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan sambil menggendongku."

"Tunggu-," Minseok menyentuh bibirnya. "Apa kau~"

"Yaakkk kau pikir aku melakukan yang iya-iya pada bibirmu saat kau tidur eoh.? seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, tubuhmu itu sangat berat."

"Bisa saja kan,? Bahkan saat aku tak tidurpun kau sudah berani menciumku dihadapan temanku. Kau- kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku bodoh,.!" Minseok sedikit malu saat mengatakan itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Aish,, aku tidak semesum itu Minseok sshi. Lagipula saat aku menciummu tadi, aku melakukannya karena,,"

"Karena apa,.?" Minseok menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Karena,, Lupakan.!" Luhan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar rusa bodoh, selain bodoh kau juga mesum,.!" Teriak Minseok saat Luhan memasuki kamar mandi.

Luhan menatap cermin di kamar mandi.

'Aigoo,, Xi Luhan. Kau bodoh sekali, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kalau kau mulai menyukai Minseok,.? bagaimana kalau dia direbut Chanyeol,.? Benar yang dikatakan Minseok, kalau kau itu Rusa bodoh,.!' Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Minseok membelakangi Luhan saat tidur, bahkan Minseok tak mau menjawab perkataan Luhan saat Luhan mengajak Minseok bicara.

"Minseok, kau marah,.?"

Minseok tak menjawab.

"Minseok apa kau menyukai Chanyeol,.?"

Minseok menutup kepalanya dengan bantal agar tak mendengar suara Luhan.

"Heemmmn,,!" Luhan menyerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Luhan dan Minseok memulai lagi kegiatan sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya Minseok tidak ingin membuatkan Luhan sarapan karena Minseok masih kesal pada Luhan. Tapi Minseok tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya sarapan sendiri sedangkan Luhan hanya menontonnya. Akhirnya Minseok pun membuatkan Luhan sarapan yang sama dengan Minseok. Yaitu sandwich Tuna.

Sesampainya disekolah, Minseok tak banyak bicara pada Chanyeol. Minseok bingung harus bicara apa setelah apa yang terjadi di taman saat Minseok dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati tteokbeokki.

Minseok sangat kesal dan marah pada Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, kali ini Luhan yanng terus menempeli Minseok kemanapun Minseok pergi.

Bahkan Luhan yang tidak pernah masuk ke perpustakaanpun, akan masuk ke perpustakaan jika Minseok juga masuk kesana.

"Hey Rusa, apa yang kau lakukan,.? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku eoh,.?"

"Aku hanya takut kau hilang seperti kemarin." Jawab Luhna asal.

"Aish,.!" Minseok berusaha tak memperdulikan Luhan yang terus mengikutinya.

Sementara di ujung koridor sana, ada sekumpulan namja kecuali Oh Sehun yang sedang membulatkan mata dan mulut mereka juga terbuka lebar seperti seekor ikan koi. Sepertinya mereka tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"Guys,, Apa aku tidak salah lihat. Sejak tadi pagi aku melihat kalau Luhan hyung terus mengikuti Minseok hyung."

"Tidak, kurasa kau tidak salah Lihat Baekhyun sshi. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Jawab Tao.

"Sepertinya Luhan terkena karma." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Mereka serempak mengangguk kecuali Sehun yang kini terlihat kesal.

"Drrrriiiingggg,,,!" Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Luhan dan Minseok hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan parkir.

"Luhan!" Panggil Yixing.

"Waeyo,.?"

"Kang songsaengnim memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

"Ada apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba,.?"

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya." Yixing menepuk pundak Luhan lalu beranjak pergi.

"Minseok Sshi, aku harus menemui Kang saem sebentar. Jadi tunggu aku disini, jangan kemana-mana ne,!"

"Baiklah,,!" Jawab Minseok ketus.

Luhanpun berjalan meninggalkan Minseok untuk menemui Kang saem. Sedangkan Minseok menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang sambil menunggu Luhan kembali.

"Minseok Ah,.!" Panggil Chanyeol.

Minseok sedikit kikuk saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Eoh, Chanyeol Sshi." Minseok berusaha tersenyum di depan Chanyeol.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar,.?"

"Euhm, tentu saja."

Minseok dan Chanyeol duduk di bangku taman depan kelas.

Sesaat mereka hanya terdiam.

"Minseok,.!"

"Hmm,.!"

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Aku lebih suka bertanya langsung. Apa kau menyukai Luhan,.?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya hal itu padaku." Minseok gugup.

"Jawablah,. Agar aku bisa menentukan sikapku padamu."

"Apa maksudmu,.?" Minseok menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Jika kau menyukai Luhan, maka aku akan mundur walaupun mungkin itu sulit." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa menatap Minseok

Minseok masih menatap Chanyeol. Minseok tak mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Minseok. kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Karena Aku mencintaimu Minseok Ah,.!"

"Deg,.!"

"Jika kau tidak menyukai Luhan, maka aku akan terus memperjuangkanmu agar kau bisa menjadi milikku."

Minseok tertawa. "Jangan bercanda Chanyeol Sshi. Itu tidak lucu.!"

"Aku serius, begitupun juga dengan yang kukatakan di dalam pesanku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Glup.. !" Minseok menelan salivanya.

"Chanyeol Sshi, aku- kau- namja yang baik. Jujur saja kau membuatku terpesona dengan kebaikan dan kelembutanmu, kau sangat menyenangkan. Tapi aku~"

"Mffttthhhh,.!"

Minseok membulatkan matanya. Sesuatu yang basah dan lembut tengah menyentuh miliknya. Untuk sesaat Minseok hanya diam mematung, tapi taak lama kemudian Minseok tersadar saat tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Luhan.

Minseok mendorong Chanyeol kuat.

Minseok mengusap bibirnya. "Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan,.?"

"Mianhae Minseok, aku~"

"Bbukkk,.!" Tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan meninju Chanyeol hingga bibirnya berdarah.

Luhan mencengkeram kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang padamu agar kau tidak mendekati Minseok lagi.! Minseok tunanganku, berani-beraninya kau mencium tunangan orang lain eoh!"

"Bbukkk,.!" Luhan kembali melayangkan tinjunya.

"Luhan hentikan.!" Teriak Minseok.

Chanyeol tak mau kalah dengan Luhan, dia membalas meninju Luhan saat Luhan menoleh pada Minseok yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Bbukkk,.! Bbukkk,.! Bbukkk,.! Bbukkk,.!"

Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian sengit diantara mereka berdua. Sedangkan Minseok terus berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Hentikan atau aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi Xi Luhan. Aku akan pergi jika kau tidak mau menghentikannya.!" Bentak Minseok.

Mendengar ancaman dari Minseok, Luhan pun menurunkan tangannya yang sesaat lagi hampir meninju pipi Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang membela Chanyeol. Aku tunaganmu,.!" Hati Luhan terasa perih.

"Bbuukkk!" Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Meninju Luhan hingga Luhan tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau juga Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mau menjadi temanmu lagi jika kau tak berhenti."

Chanyeol pun terdiam.

Minseok menarik nafas, lalu berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Minseok sedikit ragu, siapakah yang harus dia tolong. Sedangkan Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Minseok cemas.

Melihat Luhan yang tersungkur di tanah dengan Luka yang lebih berat, akhirnya Minseok lebih memilih menolong Luhan daripada Chanyeol karena Luka Chanyeol tidak begitu parah. Minseok mendekati Luhan dan membantu Luhan berdiri. Lalu membawa Luhan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol memandang kepergian keduanya.

'Ini cukup untuk dijadikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi.' Batin Chanyeol.

Minseok memasukkan Luhan kedalam mobil. Kali ini Minseok yang akan menunjukkan kemampuan menyetirnya.

"Kau tidak tahu jalan menuju rumah kita." Kata Luhan.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Luhan, Minseok menyalakan GPS yang terpasang didalam mobil Luhan. Menyetel GPS itu agar menunjukkan dimana arah rumah mereka. Ya, kini Minseok sudah tahu dimana alamat lengkap rumah mereka. Minseok tahu setelah menanyakan alamat lengkap rumah mereka pada Ibu Luhan setelah tragedi hilangnya Minseok di Cheondamdong.

Minseok menyalakan mobil Luhan dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Minseok terus menuruti perintah suara dari GPS yang dia nyalakan.

Pandangan Minseok lurus ke depan tanpa melihat Luhan sedikitpun hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah.

Minseok membantu Luhan berjalan dan masih dalam keadaan cuek pada Luhan. Minseok mendudukkan Luhan di sofa. Kemudian Minseok berjalan ke dapur, mengambil kotak P3K dan sebaskom air hangat untuk membersihkan Luka Luhan.

Minseok mengambil kain, menyelupkannya kedalam air hangat lalu mulai membersihkan luka Luhan.

"Awww,.! Pelan-pelan." Pekik Luhan.

Bukannya memelankannya, alih-alih Minseok malah semakin menekan lebih keras luka Luhan saat membersihkannya.

"Yaakkk,, Kim Min Seokkkkk!"

"Bodoh,.! Kenapa kalian harus berkelahi,.!" Minseok menahan air matanya.

"Dan kau,.!" Minseok menghentikan tangannya yang sedang membersihkan Luka Luhan dan menggantinya dengan mengambil obat merah.

"Kenapa kau selalu marah pada Chanyeol dan selalu mengatakan kalau kita sudah tunangan,.?" Minseok membubuhkan obat merah pada Luka Luhan.

"Itu , karena aku tidak suka melihatnya menciummu Minseok."

"Kenapa kau harus tidak suka, kenapa,. Bukankah kau juga menciumku.? Padahal kau tidak menyukaiku. Kenapa Chanyeol yang menyukaiku tidak boleh menciumku?

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Itu karenaa,,,"

"Lupakan saja,.! Pasti itu yang akan kau katakan. Iya kan,.?" Minseok berdiri hendak meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah selesai diobati.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu Kim Minseok.!"

"Degg,.!" Minseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku cemburu setiap melihatmu berjalan bersamanya, mengobrol dan tertawa bersama dia, aku cemburu saat dia menyentuh bibirmu. Aku benci melihatnya,!"

"Minseok berbalik, kedua mata mereka bertemu."

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku lagi,.?"

"Aniyo Minseok, aku serius. Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu,.!"

"Aku tidak percaya."

Minseok hendak berbalik lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sretttt,.." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok.

"Chu~"

Mata Minseok membola. Sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibir Minseok.

Minseok berusaha menolak Luhan, tapi tenaga Luhan lebih kuat menahan Minseok yang berusaha memberontak.

Tak lama, Minseok mulai menikmati Ciumannya. Minseok menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Luhan. Sedikit asin karena darah yang keluar dari luka di bibir Luhan.

"Bruk,.!" Kotak P3K yang Minseok pegangpun terjatuh dilantai.

"Hufft.." Minseok membuka mulutnya saat mencoba menghirup oksigen. Luhan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan segera dia memasukkan lidahnya dan menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Minseok. Luhan menekan tengkuk Minseok untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka semakin intens, lidah mereka saling bertautan dan saling membelit satu sama lain. Tangan Minseok kini melingkar di leher Luhan sedangkan Luhan melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang langsing Minseok.

"Haaaahhhh,,,," mereka berdua menarik nafas panjang saat melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Minseok terlihat malu-malu. Ada rona merah yang terpancar di pipi chubbynya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Minseok. bagaimana denganmu,.?"

"Hmmmm,,,, Na-Do,.!" Minseok mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Status Minseok dan Luhan adalah pasangan kekasih. Bahkan Luhan tak malu unuk mengakui di depan teman se clubnya kalau dia sudah terkena karma dari ucapannya sendiri.

Kalau kini Luhan jatuh cinta pada namja berpipi chubby yang beberapa minggu lalu selalu Luhan marahi karena suka menempel papa Luhan. Luhan juga tak malu untuk selalu menempel pada Minseok walaupun teman-temannya selalu mengejeknya.

Sementara Minseok dan Luhan berbahagia dengan status baru mereka, Chanyeol hanya menatap sendu kearah mereka berdua. Dan Sehun, sehun terlihat sangat murka dengan status baru Minseok dan Luhan. Namun sehun pandai menyembunyikan wajah cemburunya didepan semua orang.

"Chukae hyung,.!" Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Sehun sshi." Ucap Minseok.

Keesokan harinya

"Drriiing...!" Bel istirahat berbunyi. Minseok mencari-cari sosok Luhan sang kekasih. Minseok ingin sekali mengajak Luhan makan siang di kantin sekolah.

"Jongdae Sshi, dimana Luhan,.?"

"Eoh, tadi Luhan pergi bersama Sehun, kudengar Sehun mengajak Luhan ke taman belakang sekolah."

"Jongmallyeo,.?"

"Euhmm,.!"

"Keurae,.. gomawo jongdae Sshi,.!"

"Ne, Cheonma.!" Minseok tersenyum pada Jongdae lalu berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui Luhan.

"Hyung,.! Aku mencintaimu hyung,, sudah sejak lama."

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun Sshi.. aku sudah punya seorang namja Chingu. Kau juga tahu siapa orang itu." Jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kau menyukainya karena kutukan yang dikatakan orangtuamu kan,.?"

"Apa maksudmu,.?"

"Kau pasti akan menyukaiku jika kau tidak terikat dengan kutukan itu. Lagipula menurutmu apakah tidak ada yang aneh dengan kutukan yang dikatakan orangtuamnu itu."

"Aneh,.? Apa maksudmu aneh, katakan padaku,.?"

"Ingat kau pernah menceritakan tentang kutukan itu padaku dan yang lain,?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"Kakek tua itu mengatakan kalau kau hanya akan menikah dengan Kim Minseok karena tidak akan ada orang lain yang menyukaimu selain Kim Minseok."

"Kau benar, lalu,.?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, aku menyukaimu sejak sebelum kau dijodohkan dengan Minseok hyung. Dan Chanyeol juga menyukai Minseok hyung. Bukankah kutukan itu mengatakan jika kau dan Minseok hyung tidak menikah, maka kau dan Minseok hyung akan menjadi perjaka tua selamanya tanpa ada siapapun yang menyukai baik itu Yeoja ataupun namja."

"Itu,,, " Luhan mencoba mencerna perkataan Sehun.

'Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini. Bukankah sejak dulu Sehun selalu mengejarku dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Dan Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga menyukai Minseok. Jika kutukan itu memang benar-benar terucap dari si kakek tua, maka Chanyeol ataupun Sehun tidak akan menyukai Minseok dan aku.' Batin Luhan.

"Tapii aku, Minseok- aku yakin aku menyukai Minseok." Luhan berbohong pada Sehun, padahal hatinya sedang ragu saat ini.

"Jangan berbohong hyung.. aku bisa melihat matamu sedang berbohong padaku. Jadilah kekasihku Hyung,.!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku- hanya- menyukai Minseok. dan aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tak lebih dari itu Sehun Sshi.!" Jawab Luhan.

Luhan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Sreettt,,," Sehun menarik kasar tangan Luhan lalu mencium Luhan dengan seenaknya.

Mata Luhan membola saat Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Sehun mencoba melumat bibir Luhan dan menyusupkan lidahnya, namun Luhan berhasil mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun tersungkur ke rumput.

"Oh Se Hun,.! Apa yang kau lakukan,.?!" Teriak Luhan.

"LU HAN~.!" Minseok mematung, matanya membola. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Luhan dan Sehun sedang berciuman.

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara. Dilihatnya Minseok sedang berdiri mematung menatap sendu pada Luhan.

"Minseokkie,,! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Minseok tak mau mendengarkan perkataan Luhan lalu berlari secepat mungkin menghindari Luhan.

"Minseokie,, tunggu aku! jeball dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Luhan berusaha mengejar Minseok, tapi Luhan kehilangan Minseok karena tiba-tiba Kang Saem memanggilnya. Terpaksa Luhan pun harus menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya itu.

Minseok sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi sekolah. Minseok sedang menangisi dirinya sendiri.

"Pabbo, pabbo kau Kim Min Seok. Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau tidak mempercayai perkataan rusa jahat itu. Kau dipermainkan untuk yang keduakalinya. Pabbo..!"

Minseok kembali menangis. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun didalam kamar mandi tersebut hingga Minseok bebas untuk mencurahkan kekesalannya disana.

Sudah setengah jam Minseok menangis di dalam Kamar mandi. Minseok hendak kembali ke kelasnya saat mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Cklek,.! Cklek, Cklek,.!" Minseok mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi tapi tidak bisa, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengunci Minseok dari Luar.

Sementara seorang namja diluar sana tengah tertawa bahagia karena berhasil mengunci orang yang telah merebut namja yang disukainya.

"Rasakan kau Kim Minseok.!"

Namja itu kembali kekelasnya setelah membuang kunci di tong sampah, dan melemparkan sesuatu kedalam tolilet.

Minseok terkejut saat melihat ada sebuah benda berbentuk bola yang mengeluarkan asap tebal.

"Seseorang.. tolong aku,.! sepertinya aku terkunci didalam." Minseok menggeedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

Asap semakin tebal dan mulai memenuhi kamar mandi yang sempit itu dan Minseok mulai sesak nafas dan batu-batuk.

"Uhuk uhuk,,.! Uhuk uhukk..!"

"Hallooo apa- ada- seseorang diluar sana,.? To-long buka-kan kuncinya,.!" Nafas Minseok sedikit tersenggal senggal.

"Hey kau, jika kau berani maka hadapi aku secara gentle,.!" Minseok menendang pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Luhan eodiga,.? Lu~" kaki Minseok mulai lemas.

Sementara didalam kelas pelajaran sudah dimulai dan Luhan masih mencari sosok Minseok yang tidak ada disana.

"Jongdae Sshi, apa kau melihat Minseok,.?"

"Aniyoo aku tidak melihatnya. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia menanyakanmu padaku, lalu kuberitahu dia kalau kau pergi bersama Sehun ke taman belakang sekolah." Jawab Jongdae dengan polosnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian,.?"

"Ahh tidak, hanya masalah kecil." Luhan Mulai cemas karena kehilangan Minseok.

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan Jongdae. Chanyeol sangat khawatir melihat Minseok teman sebangkunya belum kembali ke kelas. Lantas Chanyeol pun berpura-pura meminta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Padahal dia ingin mencari Minseok.

"Kang Saemnim,.! Bolehkah aku pergi ke kamar kecil,.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kang Saem menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Silakan, jangan lama-lama.!"

"Ne, kamsahamnida Saemnim." Chanyeol segera pergi keluar dan memulai pencariannya.

Chanyeol berlari ke semua tempat untuk mencari Minseok. Taman belakang sekolah, perpustakaan, lapangan basket, lapangan sepak bola, kantin sekolah. Chanyeol mulai putus asa nafasnya tersendat sendat saat dia duduk sejenak untuk beritirahat.

"Buk buk buk,..!" Chanyeol mendengar suara sesuatu yang dipukul keras.

"Buk buk buk..!" Chanyeol mulai mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di depan kamar mandi dimana Minseok terkunci didalamnya.

Chanyeol melihat tulisan kalau toilet sedang diperbaiki.

"Aakkhh toiletnya sedang diperbaiki, mana mungkin suara tadi berasal dari sini."

Chanyeol hendak pergi untuk melanjutkan pencariannya. Namun~

"Buk buk buk..!" Chanyeol kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara itu lagi kemudian berlari ke arah pintu.

"Buk buk buk..!" Minseok sudah terkulai lemah dilantai degan satu tangan menutup Mulut dan hidungnya dan satu tangan lagi memukul-mukul pintu dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Seseorang... to-long..!"

"Minseok,.! apa kau didalam,.?" Teriak Chanyeol. Minseok,.! Chanyeol menggedor gedor pintu.

"Chanyeol Sshi,, !" panggil Minseok lemah.

Chanyeol melihat kepulan asap tebal dari dalam toilet. Chanyeol mulai khawatir dan mencoba membuka paksa pintu tersebut.

Chanyeol terus berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut ketika dia tidak bisa mendengar lagi suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Minseok bertahanlah.. aku akan menolongmu,.!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah habis kesabaran saat pintu tak mau juga terbuka, akhirnya Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Bbrrraaaaakkkk!" Tubuh Chanyeol menghantam pintu. Namun pintu hanya sedikit rusak.

"Bbrrraaaaakkkk!" Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol kembali mendobrak pintu, namun masih belum berhasil.

"Bbrrraaaaakkkk!" Untuk ketigakalinya Chanyeol mendobrak pintu dengan kekuatan terakhirnya dan akhirnya pintu terbuka dalam keadaan rusak parah.

Chanyeol langsung berlari kedalam kamar mandi sambil menutup hidungnya dengan jas sekolahnya. Chanyeol mencari-cari sosok Minseok didalam sana.

"Binggo!" Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan Minseok. Minseok tergeletak lemah dilantai tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol langsung menggendong Minseok dan membawanya ke klinik sekolah.

Luhan yang ikut berpura-pura pergi ke toilet untuk mencari Minseok melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Minseok ala Bridal style. Luhan langsung berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ada yang mengunci Minseok didalam kamar mandi sekolah dan melemparkan gas kedalamnya."

Wajah Luhan memerah, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu. Luhan ingin meninju orang tersebut, tapi Luhan lebih memilih menemani Chanyeol untuk membawa Minseok ke klinik.

Sesampainya di klinik, dokter langsung memberikan pertolongan pertamanya pada Minseok dengan menekan-nekan dada Minseok dan memberinya nafas buatan.

Sementara Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu di luar klinik.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada Minseok, setahuku Minseok tidak punya musuh disini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

Beruntung gas yang Minseok hirup bukan gas yang berbahaya. Jadi Minseok bisa segera sadar dari pingsannya.

Setelah Minseok sadar, Luhan langsung meminta ijin kepada sang dokter untuk membawa Minseok pulang rumahnya.

Dokter pun mengijinkan keduanya untuk pulang dan menyuruh Minseok agar beristirahat sesampainya di rumah nanti.

Sebelum membawa Minseok kedalam mobil, Luhan terlebih dahulu mengambil tasnya dan tas milik Minseok. Luhan menatap sinis pada Sehun saat mata keduanya saling bertemu.

'Hari ini kau selamat, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok.' Batin Luhan.

Selama perjalanan pulang Minseok hanya terdiam, matanya menatap kosong kearah jalanan yang dilewatinya.

"Minseokkie,, jeball kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Minseok tak menjawab.

Luhan tak perduli apa Minseok mau mendengarkannya atau tidak, tapi Luhan tetap menjelaskan semuanya pada Minseok. Semuanya sampai tak ada satupun yang terlewat.

"Sekarang terserah kau saja, mau percaya padaku atau tidak."

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kutukan itu,.?" Minseok buka suara.

"Apa kau sependapat dengan Sehun,.?"

"Itu, aku, aku tidak bisa menjawab soal itu. Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku." Kata Luhan.

"Haahhh." Minseok menarik nafas lalu kembali terdiam.

Sesampainya dirumah, Minseok langsung beristirahat dikamarnya. Dan diam-diam Luhan menghubungi Ibunya yang masih berada di pulau Jeju.

"Yoboseyo Eomma,.!"

"Ahh Luhannie,, bagaimana kabarmu dan Minseok sayang,.?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kapan Eomma dan Appa pulang,.?"

"Eoh kami pulang tiga hari lagi, waeyo.. apa kalian merindukan Eomma dan Appa,.?"

"Tiga hari lagi,.? Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai tiga hari untuk menanyakan semuanya padamu Eomma."

"Kenapa, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Eomma hingga kau tak mau menunggu sampai Eomma dan Appa pulang dari Jeju,.?"

"Ini mengenai kutukan kakek tua yang pernah Eomma dan Appa ceritakan padaku.!"

"Deg,.!" Ibu Luhan sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Luhan kembali membicarakn soal kutukan itu.

"Eung—apa yang membuatmu ingin bertanya lagi soal kutukan itu,.?" Ibu Luhan sedikit gugup.

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan semua yang dikatakan Sehun padanya termasuk Sehun yang menyukai Luhan dan Chanyeol yang menyukai Minseok.

"Jawab aku Eomma, apa kutukan itu benar-benar terucap dari kakek tua itu,.?" Luhan berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Ibunya sendiri.

"Luhan~"

"Jawab aku Eomma, jangan bohongi aku lagi.!"

"Haaahhh.. baiklah Eomma akan menceritakan semuanya."

Ibu Luhan menceritakan semua detail tentang kutukan si kakek tua yang pernah Ibu Luhan ceritakan pada Luhan dan Ibu Minseok ceritakan pada Minseok. Semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Mata Luhan membola tak percaya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Ibunya.

"Jadi, kutukan itu tidak pernah ada,.? Jawab Eomma,.!"

"Mianhae Luhan, Eomma benar-benar Minta maaf. Eomma hanya ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua, tapi Eomma tahu kalau kau akan menolak. Jadi Eomma dan Appa juga orangtua Minseok mengarang cerita tentang kutukan itu pada kalian."

"Eomma,, kau benar-benar jahat,.!" Luhan menutup ponselnya lalu melemparnya hingga hancur berkeping.

Sementara disana, dibalik pintu kamar Luhan dan Minseok, Minseok mendengar semua pembicaraan Luhan dan Ibunya. Minseok kembali menangis. Minseok pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Ibunya. Menghubunginya dan menanyakan tentang kebenaran kutukan tersebut seperti yang Luhan tanyakan. Dan ternyata jawaban Ibu Minseok sama dengan Ibu Luhan. Hati Minseok hancur.

Hancur karena kini Minseok mulai jatuh kedalam pelukan Luhan. Hancur karena takut Luhan akan ragu dengan perasaanya kepada Minseok. Takut kalau-kalau Luhan akan meninggalkannya.

Keesokan harinya, apa yang Minseok khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Ini seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Luhan bersikap acuh lagi padanya seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. Seperti saat pertama Minseok menginjakkan kakinya dirumah Luhan.

Disekolah, dirumah, Luhan tetap bersikap acuh pada Minseok. Luhan pun tak pernah mengajak Minseok berbicara ketika mereka berdua bersama-sama berangat kesekolah di mobil yang Luhan kendarai. Bahkan Luhan lupa untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sehun yang telah mengunci Minseok di dalam kamar mandi kemarin.

Sementara Sehun, sehun terlihat bahagia melihat Luhan dan Minseok mulai berjauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok sudah jengah dengan sikap Luhan yang sudah tiga hari mendiamkannya. Minseok menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk melamun di taman belakang sekolah. Minseok duduk disamping Luhan dan mencoba mengajak Luhan berbicara.

"Ada apa denganmu beberapa hari ini Luhan,.?"

Luhan tak menjawab.

"Apa karena kutukan itu, kau mulai ragu dengan perasaanmu padaku,.?"

"Deg,.!" Luhan berreaksi saat Minseok membicarakan soal kutukan itu padanya.

Minseok kembali berbicara pada Luhan tanpa melihat Luhan sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Semua yang kau bicarakan dengan ibumu. Aku juga sudah meminta penjelasan dari Ibuku. Dan ternyata yang dikatakan Ibumu sama dengan yang dikatakan Ibuku."

"Ahahahaha,,!" Minseok tertawa Miris.

"Aku tahu sekarang kau mulai ragu dengan perasaanmu, kau pasti sedang menyesali perkataanmu padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau kau mulai menyukaiku. Kau pasti sedang menyesali apa yang pernah kita lakukan waktu itu. Tentang ciuman itu~" Minseok menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Aku mewakilkan orangtuaku untuk Meminta maaf padamu Luhan Sshi." Minseok kembali memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan Luhan Sshi.

"Maaf karena apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuaku, kau jadi terjebak denganku dalam permainan yang mereka buat."

Minseok berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Luhan dan pergi. Mungkin sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Luhan tetap diam tak bergeming. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Minseok padanya.

'Apa iya aku ragu dengan perasaanku.' Batin Luhan.

'Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ragu. Kalau aku ragu, mana mungkin aku cemburu saat melihat Chanyeol mencium Minseok.' Pikir Luhan.

'Lalu kenapa beberapa hari ini kau mendiamkan Minseok Luhan.?' Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu beranjak pergi mengejar Minseok.

Luhan mencari keberadaan Minseok, tapi dia tak menemukannya. Luhan pun kembali ke kelasnya, mengambil tas miliknya lalu melajukan mobilnya menyusul Minseok yang mungkin sudah pulang kerumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan mencari keberadaan Minseok dikamar mereka tapi Luhan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Luhan hanya melihat gorden yang bergoyang-goyang terkena tiupan angin.

"Cklek,.!"

"Minseok apakah itu k-. Eomma.!"

"Luhannie,,, ! Eomma sangat merindukan kalian. Dimana Minseok eoh,.?" Ibu Luhan mencari keberadaan Minseok.

Ibu Luhan sangat menyayangi Minseok, sampai-sampai baru pulang saja langsung menanyakan keberadaan Minseok.

"Aku juga sedang mencarinya Eomma."

"Apa maksudmu,.?"

"Hmmm." Luhan sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya pada ibunya.

"Begini Eomma, beberapa hari ini kami bertengkar."

"Apaaaaa.!" Ibu Luhan membola.

"Ini semua karena kenyataan tentang kutukan itu Eomma. Mianhae Eomma, aku bermaksud mencarinya untuk meminta maaf tapi aku tak menemukannya dirumah."

"Cari lagi dikamar, mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi."

"Itu tidak mungkin Eomma."

"Lakukan saja,.!"

Luhan menurut, dia kembali ke kamar dan mencari sosok Minseok. Luhan berjalan menuju lemari. Mungkin saja Minseok sedang bersembunyi sambil menangis didalam sana.

Luhan membuka pintu lemari.

"Eommaaaaa!" Teriak Luhan.

Ayah dan Ibu Luhan langsung menghampiri Luhan dikamarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Luhan, kenapa kau berteriak,.?" Tanya ayah Luhan.

"Eomma, Appa.. lihat,.!" Luhan menunjukkan isi lemari Minseok yang sudah kosong.

"Kemana baju-baju Minseok,.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Ibu Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan tak kalah panik. Dia mengambil ponselnya hendak menghubungi Minseok, namun tangannya terhenti saat melihat sepucuk surat yang tergeletak diatas bantal milik Luhan.

Luhan mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

**To. Luhan**

**.**

**.**

Namja berwujud rusa menyebalkan yang kini mulai kusukai.

Mianhae Luhan, Mianhae.. karena kecerobohan orangtuaku telah membuatmu terjebak didalam kehidupanku. Maaf jika aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu, aku hanya malu jika harus terus tinggal dirumahmu setelah tahu semua kenyataanya. Apalagi setelah kau mengacuhkan aku lagi beberapa hari terakhir ini. Itu semakin membuatku malu untuk sekedar menatap wajahmu. Tolong sampaikan juga salamku pada paman dan bibi Xi. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada mereka. Mungkin saja aku pernah melukai hati mereka. Tolong katakan juga pada mereka kalau aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai mereka seperti aku mencintai kedua orangtuaku. Eomma.. Appa... aku berharap aku masih bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Aku menyesal tak bisa bertemu dengan kalian untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Aku akan pulang ke jepang hari ini. Kuharap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**From. Baozy Minseok.**

Namja gembul dan berpipi chubby yang selalu menyukaimu. Akh ini pertamakalinya aku menyebut diriku dengan kata Baozy.

"Andawae Eomma,.!" Aku harus segera menyusul Minseok.

Luhan berlari menuju mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Incheon Airport.

Satu jam perjalanan yang harus ditempuh Luhan ke Airport pun dapat ditempuh Luhan lebih cepat.

Kini Luhan sudah berada di Airport. Luhan mencari-cari keberadaan Minseok di keberangkatan menuju Jepang.

"Jeball Minseok, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jeball..." Luhan terus berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Luhan mencari-cari diruang tunggu penumpang, berharap bisa menemukan Minseok. Dia bahkan rela menatap satu persatu orang yang ditemuinya memastikan apakah orang itu Minseok atau bukan.

Luhan mulai putus asa ketika melihat sebuah pesawat bertuliskan "Japanese Airline" melintas dihadapannya berusaha untuk lepas landas meninggalkan Airport.

"Andwae, andwae..." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Semoga Minseok bukan terbang dengan pesawat itu. Batin Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat penjualan tiket Japanese Airline, Luhan bertanya pada seorang penjaga tiket disana.

"Permisi, jam berapa penerbangan ke Jepang berangkat?"

"Sebentar Tuan." Jawab si wanita.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Maaf Tuan, kebetulan penerbangan ke Jepang baru saja berangkat lima menit yang lalu."

Losss... Kaki Luhan melemas saat tahu kalau pesawat ke Jepang sudah berangkat lima menit yang lalu. Itu mungkin pesawat yang baru saja Luhan lihat.

Luhan tidak mau menyerah, dia kembali bertanya pada si wanita penjaga tiket.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa minta tolong. Tolong cari apakah di dalam daftar penerbangan yang baru saja berangkat ada penumpang bernama Kim Minseok,.? kebetulan saya keluarganya."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Tuan."

Si wanita mulai mencari-cari di layar komputernya. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas.

Satu menit kemudian.

"Apa namanya Kim Min Seok,.?" Si wanita kembali bertanya.

"Benar nona." Luhan semakin cemas.

"Apakah dia berkewarganegaraan Jepang,.?"

"Benar nona, dia orang korea tapi sekarang dia berkewarganegaraan Jepang."

"Usianya sekitar 18 Tahun dan dia seorang namja.?" Si wanita kembali memastikan.

"Benar.!" Luhan kembali khawatir.

"Kim Minseok terdaftar sebagai penumpang kami dengan nomor tiket 365. Dan kebetulan dia terdaftar di pesawat yang baru saja berangkat."

"Jlebbb." Hancur sudah harapan Luhan. Luhan terlambat untuk mencegah Minseok pergi.

"Lima menit, aku terlambat lima menit. Minseok..." Luhan duduk di kursi sambil membenamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya. Dia menyesal karena telah membiarkan Minseok pergi meninggalkannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam sakunya. Dibukanya kotak itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin. Tapi bukan cincin yang pernah Ibu Luhan belikan untuk mereka.

Luhan tidak ingat kapan membeli cincin itu. Tapi yang Luhan ingat, Luhan membeli Cincin itu untuk diberikan pada orang yang ingin dinikahinya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEBESEH**


	6. Chapter 6

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Park Chanyeol

Slight Chanyeol – Minseok** ChanMin**

Oh Sehun

Rate T, YAOI, Chaptered, Typo bertebaran

**Summary :** Bagaimana reaksi dua orang namja yang sudah berteman sejak kecil tiba-tiba saja harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing hanya atas dasar sebuah kutukan,.?

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa namanya Kim Min Seok,.?" Si wanita kembali bertanya.

"Benar nona." Luhan semakin cemas.

"Apakah dia berkewarganegaraan Jepang,.?"

"Benar nona, dia orang korea tapi sekarang dia berkewarganegaraan Jepang."

"Usianya sekitar 18 Tahun dan dia seorang namja.?" Si wanita kembali memastikan.

"Benar.!" Luhan kembali khawatir.

"Kim Minseok terdaftar sebagai penumpang kami dengan nomor tiket 365. Dan kebetulan dia terdaftar di pesawat yang baru saja berangkat."

"Jlebbb." Hancur sudah harapan Luhan. Luhan terlambat untuk mencegah Minseok pergi.

"Lima menit, aku terlambat lima menit. Minseok..." Luhan duduk di kursi sambil membenamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya. Dia menyesal karena telah membiarkan Minseok pergi meninggalkannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam sakunya. Dibukanya kotak itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin. Tapi bukan cincin yang pernah Ibu Luhan belikan untuk mereka.

Luhan tidak ingat kapan membeli cincin itu. Tapi yang Luhan ingat, Luhan membeli Cincin itu untuk diberikan pada orang yang ingin dinikahinya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 10 malam, Luhan sampai dirumahnya. Orangtua Luhan yang sudah mennunggu Luhan sejak tadi langsung menghampiri Luhan saat Luhan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Luhan bagaimana, dimana Minseok,.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Aku terlambat Eomma, aku terlambat." Luhan menangis dipelukan Ibunya.

"Aku menyesal Eomma..!" Tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi.

Ibu Luhan ikut menangis sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Ini semua karena kami, seandainya kami tidak berbohong mengenai kutukan itu, seandainya..."

Sementara di sebuah taman di Cheondamdong, namja yang sedang Luhan tangisi tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman dengan sebuah koper besar ditangannya dan tas ransel yang sama seperti pertamakali Minseok menginjakkan kakinya di Korea.

Dia sedang mengenang kejadian manis yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana Luhan mencuri ciuman pertamanya dihadapan Chanyeol dan dimana dia sempat kehilangan Luhan karena tidak sengaja Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Minseok.

"Luhan~ Mianhae, aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan keinginanku jika kau sendiri ragu dengan perasaanmu." Minseok menunduk.

Minseok melihat jam ditangannya.

"Ommona,..! sudah jam 10 malam. Aku terlambat,.! Arrgghhh, sepertinya aku harus memesan tiket yang baru."

Minseok mengambil ponselnya, membuka sebuah halaman website dan memesan tiket pesawat ke Jepang yang baru.

"Ok,.! Selesai.!" Minseok berhasil memesan tiket kelas VIV Japanese Airline.

Minseok hendak berjalan menuju halte bus. Namun tiba tiba...

"Hmmmfffttttt,.!" Ada seseorang yang membekap mulut Minseok dari belakang. Minseok meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari orang yang tengah membekapnya. Namun tak lama kemudian tubuh Minseok melemas, dan gelap.

Minseok kehilangan kesadarannya akibat obat bius yang dia hirup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Luhan tak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi Ibunya terus memaksa agar Luhan tetap masuk agar Luhan tidak ketinggalan pelajaran.

Luhan terus menatap kursi kosong disebelahnya saat menyetir. Luhan tak semangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran di dalam kelas. Luhan tak bergairah untuk melakukan apapun karena pikirannya terus tertuju pada Minseok.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyusul Minseok ke Jepang. Iya, aku harus pergi,.!' Batin Luhan.

Saat jam istirahat, Luhan hanya duduk melamun didalam kelas.

"Luhan Sshi,.!"

Dengan malas Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara

"Dimana Minseok hyung, aku tak melihatnya hari ini. Apa dia sakit,.?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah pergi.!"

"Pergi, pergi kemana,.?"

"Dia pergi kembali ke Jepang."

"Mwo,.! Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius.!"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi bukankah kalian baru saja menjadi pasangan kekasih,.?"

"Semuanya sangat rumit. Tapi, besok aku akan menyusulnya ke Jepang. Aku akan membawa dia kembali kesini." Jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan baekhyun terkejut saat Luhan mengatakan kalau Minseok sudah pulang ke Jepang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba. Bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku. apa aku sudah tidak berarti lagi bagimu,.? Bukankah kita ini teman.?"

Sesampainya dirumah Ibu Luhan langsung mengahampiri Luhan, wajah ibu Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Luhan!"

"Ada apa Eomma,.?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan.

"Tadi Eomma Minseok menelpon."

"Deg,.!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

"Kringggg... Kringgg...!"

"Yoboseyo.."

"Adik ini Aku Ibu Minseok."

"Eoh eonni bagaimana kabarmu dan kabar Junpyo Oppa,.?"

"Kabar kami baik-baik saja. Oh ya mana Minseok, kami ingin bicara dengannya, kami sangat rindu sekali padanya, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Minseok, bukankah Minseok sudah ada di Jepang sekarang,.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu, Minseok tidak ada di Jepang.!" Ibu Minseok khawatir.

"Tapi kemarin Minseok meninggalkan sebuah surat dan dia bilang dia pulang ke Jepang. Luhan juga sudah memastikan ke Airport dan bertanya pada petugas disana mereka bilang Minseok terdaftar di pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas. Luhan sendiri melihat pesawat itu terbang meninggalkan airport."

"Tapi minseok benar-benar tidak ada disini."

**.**

**.**

**Flashback end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Minseok belum sampai di Jepang,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Benar, ibunya sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dan sekarang orangtua Minseok sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Tapi aku melihat sendiri pesawatnya terbang meninggalkan airport."

"Maka dari itu. Eomma dan Appa juga sudah mengecek ke Airport. Mereka bilang pesawat tersebut mendarat dengan mulus di Jepang pukul 11 malam. "

"Satu lagi, mereka bilang tidak ada penumpang dengan nama Kim Minseok duduk di kursi nomor 365. Tapi ada pemesanan ulang atas nama Kim Minseok di penerbangan berikutnya. Dan lagi-lagi Minseok tidak ada di penerbangan tersebut. Eomma khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu pada Minseok."

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Luhan langsung berlari menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Luhan hendak mencari Minseok tanpa peduli kalau dia belum sempat mengganti baju seragam sekolahnya.

Luhan berfikir kemana harus mencari Minseok sedangkan selama ini Minseok tak pernah pergi kemana-mana kecuali,

"Taman,.! Iya taman."

Luhan bergegas pergi ke taman di Cheondamdong, tempat dimana Minseok terakhir kali terlihat tadi malam sebelum seseorang membekapnya dan membawanya pergi.

Luhan sudah sampai dimana dia pernah berebut Minseok dengan Chanyeol. Dimana Luhan mencuri ciuman pertama Minseok. Tapi nihil, Luhan tak menemukan siapapun disana.

Luhan putus asa.

"Minseok,, eodiga Eoh,.?"

Luhan hendak pergi meninggalkan taman itu, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja dia menginjak sesuatu. Luhan mengangkat kaki kanannya dan sepertinya Luhan mengenali benda yang diinjaknya tersebut.

Luhan mengambil sebuah cincin dari bawah kakinya. Luhan membersihkan debu yang menempel di cincin tersebut.

"Ini, bukankah ini.." luhan menempelkan cincin yang dia temukan dengan cincin yang dia pakai di jari manisnya.

"Minseok~! Cincin ini milik Minseok. Itu berarti kau kesini. Mungkin tadi malam." Luhan semakin khawatir saat hanya bisa menemukan cincin Minseok yang tergeletak di jalanan.

"Chanyeol, mungkin Chnayeol bisa membantuku."

Dengan susah payah Luhan mencari tahu nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Dia bertanya pada semua teman-temannya berharap ada salasatu diantara mereka yang tahu nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

Akhirnya ada satu orang yang tahu nomor ponsel Chanyeol, dia adalah Jongdae.

"Gomawo jongdae Sshi,.!" Lalu Luhan memutus sambungan telponnya dan segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Yoboseyo, Chanyeol Sshi.! Ini aku Luhan. Bisa kita bertemu,.?"

"Ada apa Luhan Sshi.?"

"Ini penting, ini mengenai Minseok. ada yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

Mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Minseok, Chanyeol langsung berreaksi. Selain itu nada bicara Luhan membuat Chanyeol jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Dimana,.? Ok.. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

15 menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah tiba di tempat Luhan berada. Yaitu di taman Cheondamdong. Tempat dimana Luhan menemukan cincin Minseok.

"Ada apa,.?" Tanya Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Segera saja Luhan menceritakan semuanya tentang Minseok pada Chanyeol termasuk cincin yang baru saja dia temukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi dia tidak ada di Jepang,. Dan kau menemukan cincinnya tergeletak disini?"

"Benar.!"

"Apa mungkin?"

"Ada apa, apa kau tahu sesuatu,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sedikit tidak yakin Luhan sshi, aku takut jika aku salah dengar."

"Apa maksudmu, cepat katakan,.?"

"Tadi di sekolah aku tidak sengaja mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan seseorang di kamar mandi. Mungkin dia mengira kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa disalam sana, padahal aku sedang ada di dalam."

"Sehun,.? Apa yang dia katakan,.?"

"Dia hanya bilang 'Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai dia terluka sedikitpun karena hanya aku yang boleh melukainya' itu saja."

"Apa mungkin Sehun yang-"

"Belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, Luhan langsung berlari menuju mobilnya."

"Yaakkk Luhan Sshi,.! Kau mau kemana,.?"

"Aku akan mencari Sehun."

"Apa kau bodoh, kalaupun iya Sehun yang melakukannya, dia tidak mungkin akan mengaku dengan mudahnya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku takut dia melukai Minseok."

"Sebaiknya kita pantau dulu situasi, kita ikuti gerak-gerik Sehun. Jika ada yang mencurigakan, baru kita bertindak.!"

"Kau benar, baiklah.! Dan sebaiknya kau ikut dengan moilku saja.!" Ajak Luhan.

"Tidak, sebaiknya pakai mobilku saja, mungkin Sehun akan mengenali mobilmu."

"Kau benar, Kajja,.!" Luhan dan Chanyeol pun bergegas pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, jaraknya sekitar 100 m dari rumah Sehun.

Satu jam menunggu tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan keluar dari rumahnya, sebab mobilnya masih terparkir didepan rumahnya.

Dua jam menunggu akhirnya ada pergerakan dari seorang Sehun. Dia memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Chanyeol dan Luhan diam-diam mengikuti mobil Sehun. Melewati gedung, taman, supermarket, gedung lagi, supermarket lagi, toko-toko, gedung lagi, taman lagi, gedung lagi. Sampai 20 menit kemudian, tepatnya sekitar pukul 7.30 malam, Chanyeol mengentikan mobilnya saat melihat mobil Sehun memasuki sebuah gedung tua.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini,.?" Ini semakin membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol curiga pada Sehun.

Luhan sudah tidak sabar, dia hendak menyusul Sehun kedalam gedung tua itu. Namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Kumohon sedikit bersabarlah." Chanyeol dan Luhan melihat dua orang bertubuh besar keluar dari gedung tua tersebut dan pergi dengan mobil mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar,.!" Teriak Luhan.

"Kita harus menyusun strategi dulu agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Minseok tanpa membuatnya terluka."

Sementara didalam gedung Minseok belum sadarkan diri, tubuhnya dalam keadaan terikat, mulutnya dibekap dengan sebuah kain.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Eungh..!" Minseok berusaha membuka matanya.

'Dimana a-ku?' Minseok melihat sekelilinya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dan gelap. Hanya ada suara angin yang sesekali berhembus melewatinya. Dan sebuah api unggun yang nyala apinya hampir meredup.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah seseorang.

"Tap- tap- tap.." Minseok ketakutan.

"Tap- tap- tap..." Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Seseorang muncul dari lorong yang gelap itu. Dilihatnya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sedang menghampirinya.

"Tap- tap- tap" langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, samar-samar wajahnya mulai terlihat.

Sehun mendekati Minseok dan membuka ikatan yang membekap mulut Minseok.

"Sehun,. Syukurlah itu kau. Jeball tolong aku." Pinta Minseok.

Sehun tertawa. "Ahahahaahah! Melepaskanmu,.? Susah payah aku membawamu kesini lalu kau menyuruhku untuk melepaskanmu eoh,.!" Bentak Sehun.

"Se-sehun.. apa maksudmu,.?"

"Aishhh,, sekedar mengingatkan, kalau akulah yang sudah membawa dan mengikatmu disini Kim- Min- Seok,.!"

"A-apa! T-tapi kenapa Sehun Sshi, apa salahku padamu,.?"

"Salahmu,.?" Sehun berjalan mengelilingi Minseok. lalu berhenti dihadapan Minseok dan mengangkat dagu Minseok.

"Salahmu adalah kau merebut Luhan dariku.!"

"Me-re-but,.?"

"Tapi aku dan Luhan sekarang-"

"Aku tahu, kau dan Luhan hyung sekarang sedang bertengkar. Tapi aku tahu itu tak akan berlangsung lama."

"Apa maksudmu,.? Luhan tidak mencintaiku lagi Sehun sshi. Luhan ragu padaku."

"Tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak ragu padamu. Dia mencintaimu. Jika dia ragu dan tidak mencintaimu, maka dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya menolakku."

"Apa kau tahu rasanya diacuhkan dan ditolak selama tiga tahun Minseok hyung,.? Kau tahu!" Sehun kembali berteriak lalu menangis.

"A- aku- lalu apa yang kau ingin kan Sehun sshi,.?"

"Yang kuinginkan,.? Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang kuinginkan.! Aku ingin kau ma-ti~" Sehun tertawa. "Hahahahaha..!"

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jacketnya.

"Glup,.!" Minseok menelan salivanya saat melihat sebuah benda tajam berkilat yang diacungkan Sehun kepadanya.

"Se-Sehun a-apa yang akan kau lakukan,.?" Minseok gugup dan ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu secepat mungkin, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan merasakan sakit yang terlalu lama karena aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

"K- kau gila Oh Se Hun, Kau Sakit!"

"Kau benar, aku memang sudah gila. Aku gila karena menunggu cintaku yang tak pernah terbalaskan! Aku gila karena Luhan lebih memilihmu yang baru saja dia kenal beberapa minggu. Aku gila karena Luhan masih mencintaimu walaupun aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau kutukan itu hanya omong kosong orangtua kalian.!" Sehun mencekik leher Minseok.

"Akkh- Le-lepaskan Oh Sehun!" Leher Minseok terasa sakit saat Sehun semakin mempererat cekikannya.

Sehun melepaskan cekikannya dan menggantinya dengan sebilah pisau tajam.

"Sehun, apa yang kau katakan tidak benar, Aku sudah mengenal Luhan lebih dulu daripada kau. Aku dan Luhan sudah berteman sejak kami masih kecil, bahkan sejak aku dan Luhan masih di dalam kandungan ibu kami."

"Aku tidak peduli,, semuanya sudah terlanjur hyung!" Sehun menggoreskan pisaunya, seketika darah segar mengalir dari leher mulus Minseok.

"Arrgghghhh!" Minseok merasakan sakit dan perih dilehernya.

"Kau harus mati. Aku tidak peduli jika setelah ini Luhan hyung akan membenciku. Aku juga tidak peduli jika aku harus masuk penjara asalkan aku bisa melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini,.! Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Luhan, maka kau juga tidak boleh memilikinya.!"

Minseok pasrah,. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan mengampuni Sehun dan tidak memberikan hukuman yang berat padanya di akhirat nanti.

"Hentikan Oh Sehun,.!"

Sehun melonggarkan pisaunya. Dia menoleh ke arah suara, Sehun mengenali suara yang memanggilnya.

"Luhan Hyung,.!"

"Hentikan Oh Sehun. Jika kau ingin membunuh, bunuhlah aku. aku yang salah bukan Minseok."

'Luhan~ kau datang.' Minseok menangis dalam diam.

"Eoh hyung, kebetulan kau datang. Aku bisa sekalian membunuh kalian berdua jika kau mau." Sehun tertawa. Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila.

Sehun kembali menggoreskan pisaunya pada leher Minseok dan menekan pisau itu lebih dalam hingga membuat Luka Minseok semakin terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan darah yang lebih banyak.

"Jeball Sehun Sshi, hentikan,.!" Luhan menangis memohon pada Sehun.

"Luhan per-gi-lah..! selamat-kan dir-rimu!" Minseok menangis.

"Tidak Minseok ah,, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Jika kau mati maka aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Tidak, jang-an ber-kat-ta seper-tti itu Lu~" Suara Minseok semakin tersendat saat Sehun semakin menekan pisau dilehernya.

"Ouwwhhhh.. kalian sangat manis sekali..! kalian benar-benar berengsek,.!" Teriak Sehun sambil terus menekan pisau yang dipegangnya.

"Sehun,,jeball,.!"

"Tenanglah Hyung,, aku akan melakkannya dengan cepat agar Minseok hyung tidak merasa sakit lalu setelah itu aku akan membunu-"

"BBBuuuuuukkkk!" Sesuatu menghantam kepala Sehun dari belakang. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala sehun. Chanyeol memukul Sehun dengan sebuah kayu. Sehun ambruk dilantai dengan gerakan slow motion, Samar Sehun melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan yang berlari menghampiri Minseok.

"Hyung-!" Lalu gelap.

"Chanyeol Sshi!" Minseok melihat Chanyeol dengan sebuah kayu di genggamannya.

"Minseok,.!" Luhan dan Chanyeol menghampiri Minseok dan membuka ikatan ditubuh Minseok.

Keadaan Minseok makin lemah dan mengkhawatirkan. Luhan memapah kepala Minseok dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Lu~. Hhuppp..!" Nafas Minseok tersendat. Darah dilehernya semakin deras mengalir.

"Jeball.. bertahanlah. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi ambulance." Luhan menahan aliran darah dileher Minseok dengan bajunya.

Luhan memeluk Minseok. sedangkan darah masih terus mengalir walaupun Luhan sudah menekan lukanya dengan baju Luhan. Seketika darah mengotori baju dalam Luhan yang berwarna putih.

"Lu~ Hhuppp..! Go-ma-wo Rus-ssa bod-doh,.! Tubuh Minseok semakin lemah lalu gelap. Minseok tak sadarkan diri.

"Minseok ah.. Jeball bertahanlah."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah Luhan dan Chanyeol menunggu Minseok di depan Ruang UGD. Tak lama kemudian orangtua Luhan dan Orangtua Minseok datang.

Ibu Luhan melihat baju Luhan berlumuran darah.

"Eomma,.!" Luhan menangis dipelukan ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minseok,.?" Tanya Ibu dan Ayah Minseok.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum ada kabar Eommonim, dokter masih belum keluar dari ruang UGD."

Ibu Minseok tak kuat menahan perasaannya, akhirnya Ibu Minseok pingsan. Ayah Minseok membawa Ibu Minseok ke tempat istirahat.

Tak berapa lama dokter keluar dari UGD.

"Dr. Bagaimana keadaan putraku,.?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

Dr. Jun berbicara setelah membuka masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Syukurlah nak Luhan dan nak Chanyeol segera menghubungi Ambulance, kalau tidak mungkin nyawa Minseok tidak akan selamat karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari leher Minseok. Dan beruntung luka sayatannya belum mengenai pembuluh darah di leher Minseok sehingga kami masih bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Haaaaahhhhh,.." mereka semua bisa bernafas lega.

"Jadi apa sekarang Minseok sudah bisa dipindahkan keruang perawatan,.?"

"Ya anda benar tuan. Nak Minseok sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, tapi dia belum bisa di ganggu. Dia masih harus beristirahat setidaknya sampai besok."

"Terimakasih dr." Ucap Luhan pada Dr. Ber nametag Kim Jun Myeon.

"Sama-sama nak Luhan." Dr Jun menepuk pundak Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Orangtua Luhan melihat ruang UGD terbuka. Dilihatnya Minseok terbaring dengan perban menutupi lehernya. Para perawat mendorong bangsal yang ditiduri Minseok menuju ruang perawatan.

"Lu~ sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. besok baru kembali." Kata Chanyeol

"Yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Biar Eomma dan Appa yang menemani Minseok disini."

"Baiklah Eomma aku dan Chanyeol pulang dulu."

Keesokan harinya Luhan mendengar kalau Sehun selamat dan masih dalam keadaan koma, tetapi Sehun dirawat di Rumah sakit yang berbeda dengan Minseok. Itu semua atas permintaan Luhan.

Luhan langsung pergi ke Rumah sakit sepulang dari sekolah. Luhan melihat Ibu dan Ayah Minseok sedang duduk disamping Minseok yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Orangtua Minseok melihat Luhan yang melihat Minseok dari luar. Merekapun keluar dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menemui Minseok.

"Luhan ahh,, masuklah dan temani Minseok." Kata Ibu Minseok.

"Ne, Eommonim. Aku akan masuk.!"

Luhan duduk disamping Minseok. Menatap Luka dileher Minseok menatap Infus yang terpasang dihidung Minseok dan menggenggam erat tangan Minseok.

Luhan mengambil cincin tunangan yang ditemukannya ditaman, lalu memakaikannya lagi di jari manis Minseok. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minseok Mianhae,, seandainya aku tidak mendiamkanmu selama tiga hari, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu. Aku sangat jahat bukan?" Luhan membenamkan wajahnya disamping lengan Minseok dan menangis.

"Jrap.. Jrap..!" Minseok mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara isakan di sampingnya.

"Eungh!"

Luhan terkejut saat mendengar suara Minseok.

"Minseok ahh! Kau sudah sadar.?"

"Min,.!"

Minseok kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Samar dia melihat sosok namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Lu~." Suara Minseok terdengar lemah.

"Sebentar, aku panggilkan dokter. Luhan berlari keluar, memanggil dokter dan memberitahu orangtua mereka kalau Minseok sudah sadar.

Luhan, orangtuanya dan orangtua minseok menunggu dr. Jun yang sedang memeriksa Minseok.

Dr. Jun keluar.

"Bagaimana dr.?" Tanya Ibu Minseok.

"Ini kabar baik, Minseok sadar lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku bisa memastikan jika Minseok akan sembuh lebih cepat."

"Benarkah dr.?" Tanya Ibu Minseok.

"Benar,. Aku sendiri heran, biasanya pasien dengan luka dileher seperti Minseok membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua hari untuk kembali sadar tapi Minseok langsung bisa sadar keesokan harinya. Aku yakin Minseok bisa sembuh dalam waktu satu minggu, asalkan dia mau beristirahat dan tidak banyak bergerak dulu agar lukanya cepat mengering."

Orangtua Minseok tersenyum bahagia. Mendengar semua penjelasan dar dr. Jun.

"Terima kasih dr." Ucap ayah Minseok pada dr. Jun yang hendak pergi.

Selama satu minggu, setelah pulang sekolah Luhan akan langsung pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk Minseok.

Luhan sebenarnya memaksa untuk membolos sekolah karena ingin menemani Minseok setiap waktu, tapi Minseok melarangnya dan mengancam Luhan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau sekolah, aku akan pulang ke Jepang." Ancam Minseok.

Ini hari ke tujuh Minseok dirawat, Luka dileher Minseok belum benar-benar kering, tapi dr. Jun sudah mengijinkan Minseok pulang karena Tubuh Minseok sudah sehat. Dr. Jun mengatakan kalau Minseok hanya perlu menunggu luka dilehernya kering untuk bisa kembali melakukan aktifitas hariannya.

Minseok, Luhan dan keluarganya sedang membereskan barang-barang Minseok. tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Tok- tok- tok.! Cklek,.!" Seorang namja jangkung memasuki ruangan Minseok. Minseok tersenyum saat melihat namja tersebut.

Orangtua Luhan dan Minseok beranjak keluar meninggalkan Minseok bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol Sshi,.!"

"Minseok, bagaimana keadaanmu,.? Eoh apa dokter Jun sudah mengijinkanmu pulang?"

"Euhm iya, Dr. Jun Bilang aku hanya perlu menunggu luka dileherku kering, jadi aku sudah boleh pulang."

"Aaaahhh syukurlah. Itu berarti kau sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Yaaakkk,, apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol Sshi.!" Teriak Luhan.

"Tapi aku jujur Lu~ aku memang merindukan Minseok." Chanyeol memberikan evil smilenya.

"Yaaakkk hanya aku yang boleh merindukan Minseok." Luhan semakin posesive.

"Heyy apa seorang teman tidak boleh merindukan temannya."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau menganggap Minseok temanmu. Aku tahu bagaimana kau pernah mencium Minseok."

"Tapi itu dulu Lu~."

"Tetap saja ak-"

"Hentikan,.! Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat. Semua orang berhak merindukanku termasuk Chanyeol." Kata Minseok.

Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

"Yakkk Honey,,, apa yang kau katakan." Luhan merengek.

"Aigoooo Honey, apa itu Honey,.? Kenapa kau memanggilku Honey,.?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Baozy,.!"

"Andwae,,, aku tidak suka nama Baozy." Jawab Minseok.

"Jadi mau Baozy atau Honey,.?"

Sebenarnya Minseok tidak menyukai kedua nama itu. Minseok tak suka nama Baozy karena dia trauma dengan nama itu sedangkan Honey,.? Itu terdengar sangat iyuuuuhhhh. Minseok itu manly jadi kenapa Luhan harus memanggilnya Honey.

Tapi akhirnya Minseok lebih memelih Honey daripada Baozy. Yaahhh kalian pasti tahu kenapa Minseok lebih memilih Honey daripada Baozy.

Melihat kemesraan Minseok dan Luhan, chanyeol pun pamit pada Minseok dan Luhan.

"Eungh Min, sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini."

"Waeyo,.?" Tanya Luhan dan Minseok.

"Aku harus menjenguk Sehun."

Minseok dan Luhan baru ingat kalau Sehun juga sedang dirawat.

"Apa ada perkembangan dari Sehun,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku dengar Sehun sudah sadar, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Tapi dokter bilang sepertinya Sehun mengalami gejala Amnesia."

"Jongmallyeo,.?" Tanya Luhan dan Minseok.

"Ne,, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Itu pasti karena aku terlalu keras saat memukul kepalanya."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Chanyeol Sshi." Kata Luhan. "Ini sudah takdir."

"Benar." Sambung Minseok.

"Baiklah, aku pamit,.!"

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol hilang ditelan pintu kamar rawat Minseok, Luhan duduk disamping Minseok dan menggenggam tangan Minseok erat. Erat.. sangat erat hingga membuat Minseok malu.

"Euhmm k-kkau kenapa Lu~.?" Minseok gugup.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Menanyakan sesuatu,.?"

'Tapi apa kau harus menggenggam tanganku seerat ini.' Batin Minseok.

"aa-aapa yang ingin k-kau tanyakan,.?"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena aku sempat meragukan perasaanku padamu. Tapi setelah kau berbicara padaku di taman belakang sekolah sebelum akhirnya kau menghilang dengan suratmu. Aku menyadari kalau aku tidak pernah ragu dengan perasaanku, aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku padamu, aku yakin kalau aku hanya menyukaimu dan mencintaimu."

Wajah Minseok memerah.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Minseok singkat.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku celananya lalu berlutut dan membukanya dihadapan Minseok.

"Lu~ apa yang kau lakukan,.?" Minseok malu sekali walaupun disana hanya ada Minseok dan Luhan. Wajahnya semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan aku membeli cincin ini. Tapi yang aku ingat, aku membeli cincin ini untuk aku berikan kepada seseorang yang ingin kujadikan teman hidupku, seseorang yang ingin kujadikan sebagai pasangan seumur sehidupku, seseorang yang ingin kunikahi." Luhan menghentikan perkataaanya.

Minseok membola, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan padanya. sepertinya Minseok lupa bagaimana cara bernafas, tenggorokkannya serasa kering.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, dan aku hanya akan menanyakannya satu kali. Apa kau mau menjadi teman hidupku, menjadi pasangan seumur hidupku, dan menikah denganku,.?" Tanya Luhan.

Minseok terdiam.

"Lu~ Aku, aku tidak bi-sa.. "

Luhan sedih saat mendengar kata tidak bisa keluar dari mulut Minseok. Namun Luhan tidak tahu kalau Minseok belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Luhan.

"Aku tidak bi-sa menjadi pasangan seumur hidupmu. Karena aku ingin menjadi pasanganmu sampai aku mati, aku ingin menjadi pasanganmu sampai kita berdua sama-sama berada di dunia yang berbeda."

"A-apa maksudmu, apa itu artinya kau menerimaku.?"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu." Jawab Minseok malu-malu.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan,.?"

"Ani,.!"

"Jeongmall,.?"

"Jeongmall.." Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aaaaaaaa,..!" Luhan berteriak kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Minseok. Luhan lupa kalau leher Minseok belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Arrrghhhh Lu~ leherku,.!" Pekik Minseok.

"Eoh,, mianhae, mianhae,.!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti cincin yang ada di jari kalian,.!" Orangtua mereka tiba-tiba masuk dan membuat mereka berdua jadi malu.

"Eoh, Eomma, Appa.!" Kata Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

Lalu Luhan membuka cincin petunangan mereka yang terpasang dijari manis Minseok dan menggantinya dengan cincin dari Luhan. Begitupun sebaliknya, Minseok membuka cincin dijari Luhan dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Tak disangka Cincin yang sudah sejak lama Luhan simpan bisa pas dijari Minseok..

"Mwo,.! Bagaimana bisa cincinnya pas dijarimu,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Itu artinya kelian berjodoh." Ucap kedua orang tua Minseok dan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok hanya bisa tersipu mendengar orang tua mereka berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu. Minseok dan Luhan sudah tidak bersekolah lagi di SMA "Moonlight International High School". Mereka sudah lulus dan sekarang sedang melanjutkan pendidikan mereka disebuah Universitas ternama di Korea. Mereka kembali masuk Universitas yang sama, yaitu Sungkyukwan Univercity.

Minseok menolak untuk satu kampus dengan Luhan. Tapi kalian pasti tahu seperti apa protektive dan posesivenya Luhan. Luhan tidak mau ada seorangpun yang mendekati Minseoknya.

Kau tahu,.? Itu membuat Minseok tidak punya banyak teman. Kenapa,.? Karena Luhan selalu membatasi dan memilih siapa saja yang boleh berteman dengan Minseoknya. Dan sudah dipastikan Minseok pasti jengel dengan sikap namjaChingunya itu.

.

.

.

_**26 Maret 2014**_

Orang-orang hilir mudik didalam sebuah taman. Beberapa dari mereka memakai jas putih berdasi kupu-kupu membawa white wine diatas baki yang mereka pegang dan menawarkannya pada para pengunjung. Beberapa yang lain menawarkan makanan-makanan ringan yang tersedia di meja.

Yahhh.. ini adalah musim panas kedua yang harus dilewati Minseok dan Luhan. Setelah Musim panas tahun lalu dimana Minseok yang harus pindah bersekolah dari Jepang ke Korea dan tinggal di rumah keluarga Luhan. Dan itu adalah musim panas terburuk yang harus dilewati Minseok dan Luhan.

Berbeda dengan Musim panas tahun ini. Keduanya terlihat ceria dengan menggunakan setelan jas yang senada. Mereka sedang berbaur bersama semua orang yang datang ke pulau yang disewa khusus oleh orangtua mereka.

Yaghhh kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kalian benar, baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu Minseok dan Luhan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dihadapan seorang pendeta. Kau benar, benar sekali. Kini Minseok sudah sah menjadi isteri Luhan.

Aiishhh aku tidak yakin Minseok mau disebut sebagai isteri Luhan karena bagi Minseok, Minseok itu manly. Tapi Luhan selalu mengatakan kalau Minseok itu isterinya bukan suaminya karena Luhan itu manly dan lebih tinggi dari Minseok. Selain itu Luhan mengatakan kalau Minseok cantik dan manis, Minseok juga pandai memasak. Jadi hanya yang pandai memasaklah yang pantas dipanggil isteri.

"Kenapa aku yang harus menjadi isterimu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Karena kau cantik dan pandai memasak." Jawab Luhan.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin mereka menikah setelah lulus kuliah, namun Luhan terus memaksa Minseok dengan mengatakan kalau Minseok tidak segera menikahinya, maka Minseok akan jatuh hati pada namja lain. Mati-matian Minseok meyakinkan Luhan kalau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Minseok hanya mencintai Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak mau percaya dan menantang Minseok untuk segera menikahinya agar Luhan percaya pada Minseok.

"Aishhh,,, kau harus percaya padaku kalau aku tidak akan pernah berselingkuh, jadi kenapa kita harus menikah sekarang,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Pokoknya aku tidak percaya. Kita harus menikah agar tidak ada orang lain yang berani mendekatimu." Jawab Luhan protektive.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang menikmati suasana pernikahan mereka, mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu mereka yang kebanyakan adalah teman SMA mereka.

Chanyeol datang dengan kekasihya. Kau tahu siapa,.?

Aigoooo kalian benar-benar hebat. Bagaimana bisa kalian menebak dengan benar kalau kekasih Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun,.?

Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mejadi dekat. Mungkin saja setelah insiden penolakan dari Minseok. Mungkin,, karena aku tidak memeperhatikan mereka terlalu jauh.

Oh ya.. jangan Lupakan seorang lagi. Seorang namja jangkung yang pernah menggores leher Minseok dengan pisau tajam.

Kau benar dia Oh Se Hun.

Sehun juga datang bersama dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang merawat sehun selama sehun dirawat dirumah sakit juga setelah sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Dan sepertinya ingatan Sehun benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya. Karena kejadian penculikan Minseok sudah berlalu satu tahun, tapi Sehun masih belum bisa mengingat semua ingatannya dimasa lalu.

Luhan dan Minseok sudah menyelesaikan acara pesta pernikahan mereka. Kini keduanya sedang berada disebuah kamar hotel.

"Honey,, bisakah kita memulainya sekarang,.?"

"Eungh,. A-apa yang kau maksud,.?" Tanya Minseok polos.

"Tentu saja itu honey,.." Luhan membuat kedua telunjuknya beradu lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Minseok.

"Aishh k-kau ini, apa kau tidak lelah.?" Wajah Minseok memerah.

"Ahhh aku tidak lelah sama sekali. Jadi bagaimana, apa aku boleh memulainya,.? Juniorku sudah tak tahan ingin keluar dari rumahnya."

Minseok geli mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Bagaimana,.?" Tanya Luhan sambil menciumi leher mulus Minseok.

"Eumhhh,, Lu~." Desah Minseok.

Luhan tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Luhan menganggap kalau desahan Minseok adalah persetujuan dari Minseok.

"Mffttttfffhhhh..." Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dan menekan bibirnya. Luhan mencium Minseok. Minseok membalas ciuman Luhan, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Luhan.

Luhan menekan tengkuk Minseok dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah keduanya saling membelit dan bergulat didalam sana mencoba mencari kepuasan.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana Honey,.?"

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau kalukan."

Luhan memberikan Evil smilenya. Lalu mendorong kasar Minseok hingga terbaring bebas diatas ranjang, kemudian mulai menindih Minseok.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat yang tak akan terlupakan honey,.!"

"Palli, aku sudah tidak sabar." Bisik Minseok.

"Honey.. Im Coming baby,.!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

Hajiajiajiaaaa akhirnya end juga _. Ini sangat melelahkan. Fuihhhh #Author ngelap keringet.

Pleaseeeee jangan pada minta sequel... dan jangan bilang kalo ini alurnya kecepetan. #Mewek ;-( Juga jangan pada ngambek karena NC scene nya aku cut.. :-D #ketawa Nista. Ini kan ratenya T bukan M...

Semoga endingnya ga mengecewakan kalian. Dan tetap terus dukung aku buat ff lainnya. Makasih sama raders yang udah setia membaca dan ngasih review disetiap ff gaje ku ;-( #nangis

**ANYEOOOONNNNGGG...!**


End file.
